A Yautja's Jinx
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: She was normal. Sure she had a few things wrong with her, but doesn't everyone? It takes a Yautja and an alien to show her just how 'normal' she is. story most likely better than summary  rated M for swearing,sexual terms, and farther reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP or anything but my characters.

Also don't like don't read!

Beep beep beep… wack!

These the normal sounds in the morning at the home of an ooman female called Jillian. The little female cuddled to her pillow a little closer before heaving a sigh and slowly getting out of her warm bed.

Her teeth chatted as she gathered her clothes to start her day at high school. She let a small growl out as she thought of that word, high school, more like hell hole.

Within five minutes she was out the door and at her bus stop waiting in the cold morning air freezing her non-existing butt off.

The whole bus ride to her school she felt as if something was breathing down her neck.

As she walked into the building she was greeted by the site of her little group of best friends. The first to attack her for a hug was her best friend Amanda.

"Jinx! I missed you my love." Amanda gave her a bear hug.

Jinx (her nickname) smiled and gave a bear hug back till she heard a nice cracking sound happened "Oh you're just saying that."

"Ow. Must you always crack something when I give you a hug?" Amanda asked while rubbing her spine.

Jinx just rolled her eyes and gave a short response."You're the one who started it."

"Well, someone's in a mood today." A voice on jinx's left spoke.

"Melissa! What's up?" Jinx spoke with as much fake happiness as she could.

Melissa was an old friend that had stabbed Jinx in the back when they were younger. Throughout the years jinx forgave her… to a point and will never forget what she did.

"You know same old same old. I just came over to say hey and to see if I could maybe copy your math homework, that's if you did it…" Melissa asked in a casual tone

Jinx went over to her bag and took a piece of paper out and handed it to her. "Here just get it back to me by the end of the day."

"Kay, thanks" Melissa said before she ran off over to her cute as fuck boyfriend. Jinx had no clue why he dated Melissa till she told Jinx about how they mated like f-ing rabbits.

Jinx shook her head a little trying not to think it over to much.

All to soon the bell ring, telling all students to go to class.

As Jinx oh so favorite teacher, Ms. Bogart, started to yell at one of the boys in class she felt that slight feel of air going down her neck.

Jinx rested her head on her arms and glared at her desk.

"Ms. Harris, am I boring you?" Ms. Bogart asked a very snobbish tone.

Jinx's face no longer held a glare but was blank instead while she shook her head no.

Ms. Bogart just wouldn't let it go "If you'd like Jillian" Jinx twitched at the sound of her first name "You can join Sal in the principal's office."

Jinx wanted to scoff so bad at what Ms. Bogart was playing at and she wanted the breathing down her neck to stop!

Jinx spoke before thinking "Ya know you're in no position to go on a power trip lady."

Jinx's eyes grew wide in disbelief while Ms. Bogart's face turned red.

Jinx high tailed it out of there before Ms. Bogart could explode.

Jinx face palmed as she spoke to herself "What the hell is wrong with me I mean really. Shit I don't wanna deal with this fucking bull crap."

"I wish the hard meat would eat Ms. Bogart" Jinx giggled "Although it would most likely throw her up! I'd feel bad for the hard meat just thinking about it"

Jinx stopped short when she heard what sounded like clicking. She looked behind herself out of the corner of her eye to find nothing.

"I'm so losing it" She sighed.

"I found her! Come on Harris" a man in his mid 40's spoke.

All Jinx do was raise an eye brow and state "To the principle's"

The man nodded his head and led the way.

While walking in Jinx got a shocked look from Sal, the boy Ms. Bogart sent out.

The principle stood waiting for Jinx with a foot tapping "In my office now Ms. Harris"

Jinx had trouble trying not to laugh at what her worped mind came up with. Her thoughts where about how burned out and shitty the hag's hair looked. And didn't she know that bleach blond hair is not for her, plus that bob hair cut didn't help either.

"Now Ms. Harris we do not tolerate disrespect in this school" Spoke the ugly ass hag.

Jinx opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You will speak when it is your turn. I don't understand how you can show such disrespect! Now I want you to not only to write an apology but I want you to also say it in front of me. What do you have to say to that!"

"No." jinx simply stated.

The hag's face fall "If you don't Ms. Harris then I have no choice but to suspend you for a week."

"Have you ever wondered why so many students end up here because of Ms. Bogart? She's on a power trip and it wouldn't surprise me if what she told you that I did was a total lie!"Jinx spoke in a calm voice but on the inside she wanted to kill something at the moment.

The principle was about to say something just as the second bell rang. "Get to class Ms. Harris. And don't let my find you doing anything but what is expected of you."

"Yes Ma'am" With that Jinx left the room as fast as she could.

Jinx let a growl out as a slutty freshman bump into her and didn't even turn to try and say sorry. The girl just looked back, smirked, and giggled. Oh how Jinx wanted to shed that girl into pieces so damn bad. And without know it Jinx's growl became louder.

She had finally made it to her second period, art class. Before she sat down, Jinx, made sure to grab a paint brush and some paint.

Art class, one of the three reasons she still came to this hell hole.

"Kay babe, I'll see you later." Jinx heard the distant voice of Melissa.

Jinx let another growl out before heaving a big sigh.

Jinx could feel herself tense up more and more each time she head the click of Melissa's pumps.

"Hey Jin (yes I know it doesn't say Jinx, Melissa likes to shorten Jinx even more so). Thanks again for letting me copy. I'll just put it on your desk." Melissa paused and then stood behind Jinx "What are you painting?"

Jinx didn't look away from her work but still answered "It's AVP, which is a movie… you wouldn't like it."

"Man, whatever those things are they're both ugly as fucking hell." Melissa said while making a face.

Jinx's lips stretched into a smirk "Well Missy, I sure they'd think the same about you"

She could feel Melissa glaring at her and her smirk grew three times bigger when she heard her scoff and click all the way to her seat.

To pass a little time and have some fun while painting she had started to hum a tune that slowly turned into the song Mr. Wonderful.

"Okay students time to clean up!" A way to cheerful Mrs. P said to the class.

Jinx gave a disapproving groan but started cleaning up anyways.

As she dumped her dirty water she found a nice sized part of her bangs had blue paint on the ends.

Thanks to that blue paint Jinx was late to her next class and her bangs where still a little blue.

Today is just not her day she thought to herself.

Out of nowhere someone bumped into her again, she lost it.

"What the fuck is your problem ass hole!"

That 'ass hole' turned out to be a sophomore by the name of Will. He was a geek and looked it too.

Poor Will had a look of shock and horror.

"Will! Oh I'm so sorry." Jinx really didn't know what to do.

Will blinked a few times and put a nervous smile on "It's fine Jinx"

"Well I gotta go to class, see ya!" Jinx said and then walked off to class.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Jones" Jinx took her seat.

Ms. Jones gave her a smile "It's fine Jinx, just don't make a habit of it"

Ah, study hall Jinx thought.

Half of the class was spent sleeping till Jinx felt crampy.

"Um, Ms. Jones can I go to the bathroom?"

Ms. Jones didn't say a word just waved her off meaning yes.

Jinx ran to the nearest bathroom to check if what she thought was true.

"Please dear god if you loved me you'd at least wait for this to happen till I get home" Jinx whispered to herself.

"You ass…" Jinx mumbled as she saw blood coming from in between her legs.

She sighed and put on a pad, praying that the cramps wouldn't get to bad throughout the day.

After washing her hands she slowly moved down the hall and up a stair case.

The next half of the class was spent fidgeting in her seat.

The bell rang meaning it was lunch time for her.

…

The ooman female had smelled different when she walked back into the room.

Yes the strange ooman female.

She had shown earlier that she was the leader and strongest in her pack.

Also it looked like she had gotten into quell with a clan leader and then while walking she said something about the kainde amedha (hard meat/the aliens).

While in that little room with an elder, who was yelling at her, she spoke calmly with few words. She had gotten no warning or punishment, which meant she was very good with words.

Then to find the baby maker making a tribute to his people while on the hunt was, to say the least, shocking.

When the other baby maker spoke about how his kind was ugly, he had wanted to kill her where she stood but the female put the other in her place easily.

He had also found it funny to watch her try to get the blue out of her hair.

As he thought back to the time the female yelled at a male it made his top mandibles move higher up, he believed that the oomans called it smiling. The male's face had a look of pure fear then the female's mood changed from anger to comforting.

Strange female ooman.

He came out of his thoughts just in time to hear another growl come from the baby maker. He found her growling highly amusing. It reminded him of a pup's growl.

Watching her he took note that she didn't want to sit still. She kept moving her lower body sometimes even changing her full body position.

He found that each time the baby maker moved that smell would become stronger. He sniffed the air, the smell wasn't bad at all. It was an oddly sweet smell mixed with a sort of spice to it.

Intrusting he thought.

That ringing sound happened and the babe maker was walking out of the room.

He waited not wanting to be crowded by the ooman kind plus with the amount there was he could be exposed. Besides it would be easy to find the female with that smell.

The female was short for an oomam and she only came up to the top of his stomach. Also her eye color was very different, it had turned out to be a turquoise which he had never seen any ooman have. Then the babe maker's hair color was normal enough that was till she was out in the sun light, it went from an auburn to a dark red.

He made a few clicks as he followed his scents of smell. He had just started hunting the female the other day. He thought back to why he had taken interest in her. She was in a fight with two males who were hurting an animal, the oomans called the animals dogs.

The female gave one male a black eye and broke the other's nose. After yelling at the two males as they ran off the female helped the animal. That's what made him choose her as his prey. She showed mercy like a true warrior.

"Oh Paya" he spoke to himself as he saw where the baby maker was, in the food hall with a lot of other oomans.

…

Jinx took her normal seat and smirked as she looked around her table.

Amanda was currently play fighting with Ariel.

Sharon was busy with homework while every now and then eating her sandwich.

Rob and Sarah where all up on each other. Jinx rolled her eyes as she saw Rob wink at her.

Will, then same Will as before, was playing his DS.

"Jinx!" Amanda yelled and attacked her. "I'm right, right?"

Ariel scoffed "Oh please, Jinx will agree with me."

Jinx looked to Sharon for help "What do I disagree or agree about?"

"They were fighting about whose better looking" Sharon spoke while smiling.

"Oh, well that's an easy one! It's Rob!"

Jinx got a deadly "What?" from both Amanda and Ariel.

"Yep. Now would you like some food hun?" Jinx asked while standing from the table.

Amanda perked up "Yes please momma!"

"Hey can I have the milk? Chocolate please." Ariel piped in at the last minute.

Jinx put a hand on her hip and gave Ariel a raise eye brow "What am I your mother?"

Ariel spoke while looking at Sharon "Well yeah since someone hasn't been taking there motherly job seriously"

Jinx just stare at her for a few seconds "Anyone want anything else while I'm at it?"

"Oh I'd like an ice cream!" Rob yelled.

Jinx gave Rob a very hateful glare and growled out "What kind, I'm thinking a vanilla one with a creamy center filled with poison"

Rob gave a small chuckle "I was joking Jinx"

She didn't say a word just turned on her heel and went to stand in line.

Just as she was about to pay for the food a female scream was heard and the speaker turned on.

"Please remain calm Children and hide yourselves now. Teacher's lock your doors and watch over the children until told otherwise."

Everyone did as they were told and Jinx could feel the fear coming off of everyone.

"Jinx what do you think is happening?" Amanda muttered.

Jinx shrugged and sat against a wall while straining her ears to pick up anything and everything.

ROAR!

A lot of girls screamed at the sudden and every close roar.

"What in the fucking hell was that?" Jinx questioned now fearing for her life.

Jinx heard a whimper come from Ariel.

"Hey now, is my favorite perv starting to became chicken?" Jinx said trying to take Ariel's mind off the fear.

Just as Ariel was about to make a very rude comment the locked doors to the café started shaking.

After that Jinx would swear she heard an animalistic sniffing sound and then a huff.

The next thing to happen made everyone scream and Jinx's heart jump into her throat.

The doors were slammed open by an alien from AVP.

When it screeched everyone yelled and cried in horror.

Jinx sat there taking in its appearance.

No eyes to be found, black as night, giant head, skeleton like body and cool as hell knife like tail.

Jinx's face scrunched up in disgust, it was drooling all over the place.

It put its head up in the air and made a sniffing sound. It went over to a table on the far right and stop right in front of Melissa.

Poor girl Jinx thought as she watched the alien sniff Melissa while still drooling.

The alien growled after a few seconds.

"What the fuck. Why isn't that ass of a boyfriend trying to help her" Jinx harshly whispered to no one but herself.

Once the alien looked like it was about to bite Melissa's arm off Jinx did the stupidest move of her life, she threw a milk carton at it.

"Awe shit" Jinx muttered just as the alien looked her way and screeched.

Jinx did the only thing that she could think of at the time, run like a bat outta hell.

Not even half way across the room Jinx was tackled.

She could feel the drool seeping through the back of her hoodie and its tail wrapped around her leg.

Then the sniffing came. Jinx looked at the alien as she felt its tail unwrap from her leg.

It made another screech and then purred, making Jinx very confused.

Just as it was about to come face to face with Jinx it was thrown off of her by a Yautja.

As the two fought Jinx took the chance to literally crawl away. Slowly but surely Jinx was making her way to the doors. That was till a tail found her leg again.

"Nononono!" Jinx yelled while kicking and clawing at the floor.

Jinx felt a stinging pain as the alien's tail was ripped from her leg and her response was a loud gasp.

After that all you could hear were screams from all the people in the room still, the Yautja's roar and the alien's screech.

Jinx heard the yautja's roar of victory as she held her leg in pain, hoping to dear god that she didn't die from blood loss.

The yautja was about to check on the ooman, that is till Amanda came running at him yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Get the fuck away from" The yautja turned his cloaking on "her?"Amanda ended dumbfounded

"Yo, butt munch! A little help" Jinx smirked but her words came out as a semi growl.

Amanda sat and looked Jinx over "You most likely just pulled the stupidest move of your life. What the hell were you thinking risking your life for Melissa!"

"Will you stop scolding me and make sure I don't black out cause of blood loss!" Jinx spoke quickly seeing stars dance in her vision.

By now people started to gather around jinx.

"Please don't leave me momma" Amanda whimpered.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Oh dear god, if it will keep you from crying, fine"

Jinx tried sitting up only to have her eyes go wide and fall back and yell in pain "Fuck me!"

"Did that hurt that much?"Will, poor geeky Will, asked not knowing any better.

"No my whiling in agony is my mating call, yes that fucking hurt that much you bloody fucking git of an ass munching mother fucker's cunt loving bitch!" Jinx yelled letting out all her anger, pain, and unhappiness on Will.

Ariel turned to Will "Wow, she totally ripped you a new one"

The sound of sirens broke the tension.

Soon cops and medics came in and started to take Jinx away.

As Jinx was being lifted the medics asked her questions about how if there was anything that they needed to know about her.

"She has a blood disease called, um…" Amanda stuttered unable to remember.

Jinx spoke up "Von Willebrand disease (yes this is a real disease. This disease has to deal with your ability to clot your blood. To put it bluntly, your body can sometimes produce the factor that helps the blood to clot and then it can stop producing the next day.)"

…

So that's the reason why the hard meat didn't kill the baby maker the Yautja thought to himself watching the ooman medics take his prey away to be mended .

He needed to get in touch with the elders to let them know of his findings.

The yautja made his way out of the ooman building to patch himself up in his ship.

After closing all his wounds the predator thought back to his prey and the way she acted with the hard meat in the room.

The female had kept calm and had even tried to calm one of her own. She even helped the other female from earlier in the day. He remembered that the baby maker was not at all pleased with the way the other female's mate didn't protect her and took matters into her own hands.

"Aw'sa. The elders wish to speak with us." Said the voice of Aw'sa's clan bother, Torn.

Aw'sa had wondered how he was going to tell the elders about he's newest prey.

Torn looked to his friend "Aw'sa you've been quiet much longer than normal"

Aw'sa just grunted and kept walking. Torn smiled at Aw'sa's normal grumpy attitude.

"Ah, I see Torn and Aw'sa have finally come to join us" an elder on the screen spoke.

Aw'sa bowed his head "Sorry to have kept you waiting elder"

"You are forgiven. Tell me Aw'sa what seems to have you so tense?" the elder asked in wonder.

Aw'sa paused for a moment and then spoke "I have been on a new hunt for a new prey elder. Earlier in the day I found out that my prey is from a blood line that carries a rare disease. The same disease that produces a queen kainde amedha and also makes the hard meat think the ooman is one of their own. I even saw this with my own eyes. At first the kainde amedha had attacked then started to purr to the ooman."

The elder spoke sounding somewhat surprised "I understand how that would make you uneasy. I'm afraid to say you cannot kill your new prey Aw'sa. To come across an ooman with this gene is more than rare. You can still hunt the ooman but I want you to bring back the ooman alive to the clan ship, if there are kainde amedha running around it is not safe to keep the ooman on the planet for too long. Is this clear Aw'sa?"

"Yes elder" Aw'sa gave his short reply and bowed before stepping to the side.

Aw'sa could feel the many stares he got from the others in his pack.

The young bloods would be jealous of the fact Aw'sa had found such a rare prey. The honored warriors would be proud of him and wish to see said prey.

Aw'sa sighed as he thought to himself, how come it feels like what should be an easy mission is going to turn into a pain in the cjit.

…

Jinx had been taken to the hospital and was now lying in a hospital bed.

The doctor had told her she should be fine but that he wanted to keep her for one or two days just because of healing reasons.

Thanks to the alien she had to get 15 stitches.

When the police came in and questioned what had happened the first thing out of Jinx's month was "what the hell do you think happened!"

Right after that the doctor sent them out of the room saying that they where stressing Jinx out to much.

Jinx tried to relax hoping sleep would overcome her.

An hour later her eyes snapped open and she let a sigh go.

"Why can't life be easy just this once?" Jinx asked as she ran a hand down her face.

Her heart stopped beating when she heard a clicking.

She slowly took in the room's details in the dark, letting her eyes sweep over everything.

Click click… puuurrrrrrrr

Jinx felt a light touch on her neck. Eyes wide Jinx jumped to her feet only to hop on one foot gasping in pain.

She heard a rough raspy semi chuckle throughout the room.

"It's not funny! This really hurts!" Jinx growled not expecting what happened next.

Aw'sa picked her up and purred to try and calm her.

Jinx's mind went blank for a minute but once it came back to life she ended up on the floor face first.

Aw'sa had thought that the purring had worked till the female pushed herself out of his arms and she fell onto the floor.

He had winced at the sound, knowing that it had to have hurt.

Jinx had groaned and muttered a "Why me"

Aw'sa went to pick Jinx up. She started wiggling trying to get out off Aw'sa's grip.

"**STOP**" Aw'sa said in ooman tongue.

Jinx stilled once she heard the yautja say stop, not because he said stop, no it was because of the tone. It had sounded like the tone a mother or in this case father would scold a child.

Picking the baby maker up Aw'sa was surprised that telling her to stop worked. Aw'sa could feel his self smile as he found the female was small enough to fit her whole body, with the exception of her feet, in his arms.

Jinx swallowed hard and looked up at the metal mask as he carried her back to her bed. She watched his each and every move. After setting her down on the bed the predator took her leg and turned it to get a better view of the cut she had gotten earlier. Jinx couldn't help but giggle and squirm as he ran a soft finger along her line of stitches.

"That tickles! stop! please." Jinx said in between laughter.

Jinx grinned as she saw Aw'sa tilt his head. She watched as he moved over to her side. Jinx closed her eyes and let out a yawn. When she opened her eyes again she felt a slight pressure on her neck and then she was out cold.

Aw'sa wrapped the sheets around the ooman and picked her up with ease. He jumped out the window and landed on his feet with a soft thud.

He looked down at Jinx making sure she was still asleep.

…

Jinx tossed and turned on what felt like a very soft bed. Turning on her side she let out a sigh hoping to go back to sleep.

Click…

Jinx kitted her eyebrows together in confusion and opened her eyes sleepishly. She fell off the bed while she let out a small scream as her eyes landed on a face with green eyes and mandibles.

She watched as the yautja went over to her and bent down to eye level with her. Jinx twitched as he poked her.

Both the yautja's and Jinx's heads wiped around as the door opened to show another yautja. It was Aw'sa.

Jinx watched as the two talked; well it was more like yelling.

The one that hadjust walked in picked Jinx up, while purring to her. That's when she knew that he was the one who took her from her hospital room.

The other one had came other to her while Aw'sa held her. He ran a finger down her stitches causing Jinx to giggle.

She heard the two talked to each other as she gave a yawn.

"Jin's"

Jinx perked up as she heard her name and looked around trying to find the source.

"Jin's" the yautja with green eyes said.

She looked to the one who was holding her. He nodded his head and then said while pointing to the other "Torn"

Jinx tilted her head and said "Torn?"

Aw'sa nodded his head once and then set her down then pointed to himself "Aw'sa"

"?" Jinx sounded out his name having a little trouble.

"Okay so torn and Awesaw?" Jinx said while pointing out the two.

Aw'sa nodded and Torn patted her on the head.

Jinx swatted Torn's hand away "I'm not you fucking pet"

Torn chuckled at her reaction and Aw'sa just smiled.

Torn went to pet Jinx again only to have her growl and snap at him. He growled back.

The growling went on for a few moments till Aw'sa scooped Jinx up.

She wasn't ready for Aw'sa to do that and the reaction to that was clinging to him as if her dear life depended on it.

Aw'sa started to purr trying to calm her while walking out of the room with Torn following behind.

To pass some time Jinx did the only thing she could think of, make silly faces at Torn.

Torn watched her highly amused as she contorted her face.

As they walked into another room Jinx stopped and just sighed. Once Aw'sa put her down Jinx looked around the room. Her eyes widened as she saw a lot of other Yautja in the room with her.

"Ooman" Jinx heard from in front of her. Jinx looked at a huge screen with a very important looking Yautja on it.

Jinx swallowed hard "Um, yes sir?"

"You are to be under the care of Aw'sa while on this ship. Also you are of a very rare type of ooman. It is no longer safe for you to stay on your planet so you will be staying on the clan ship…"

Jinx cut him "Wait, what? I have a family and a life on my planet sir. I can't leave it."

"This is not only for your safety ooman but for my people too. I do not care what you say baby maker you will be staying with my people." The elder spoke angrily.

Jinx growled.

(In yautja language)

"I didn't think that the ooman would be a female. This complicates things even more so. Aw'sa you're to keep an eye on the baby maker. Is that understood and as for the rest of you, I expect you all to treat the ooman as you would like to be treated." The elder spoke before signing off.

Aw'sa looked at Jinx who was making many angry sounds.

Aw'sa went to pick Jinx up while purring to calm her.

Jinx wiggled and fought Aw'sa "No… I wanna go home!"

In Jinx's struggle she had hit Aw'sa in the face along with hitting her stitches.

She gasped in pain and held her leg.

Aw'sa took the chance to pick her up, this time Torn had come to his friends side to help if need be.

Jinx was still whimpering in pain when the whole room of yaitjas started to purr to her, one right after the other joined in.

Jinx growled but gave up trying to struggle "Fine."

Torn patted her on the head again with a smile on his face, Jinx glared at him, hating herself for giving in.

Some of the other Yautja warriors came to see Jinx.

"Don't get use to this pal." Jinx spoke to Aw'sa while not looking at him.

(In human talk)

"If you say so Jin's" Aw'sa said while looking down at her.

Jinx grabbed a hold of Aw'sa arms and pushed on them "I can walk by myself. Let go!"

Torn chuckled "I think you have a new pet Aw'sa"

"I am not anyone's pet!" Jinx yelled at Torn.

One of the older yautja grabbed a hold of Jinx's face and turned it toward himself.

Jinx blinked a few times "Um hi?"

"I see why you choose her as your prey Aw'sa" He spoke as he let go of Jinx's face.

[I have unintentionally made this next part semi sexual so disregard it]

Jinx looked Aw'sa straight in the eyes "So what part of my small little body where you planning to take as a trophy?"

Aw'sa smirked "Well since you're so small, I could have just taken your whole body as a prize."

"Fairly played" Jinx stated while giving Aw'sa a don't-even-think-about-it-look.

…(the next day)…

Jinx had become bored and was watching the older warrior who had been the one to grab her face the other day, his name was Hiju'tsi. Jinx being unable to say his name gave him her own sort of pet, Hien.

Hien was cleaning some of his trophies and every now and again he'd let Jinx see one.

He had just handed Jinx an alien skull for her to look at as she sat on the floor.

"Hey Hien… why is it that the hard meat attacked me, stopped, and then started to purr?" Jinx asked while she carefully traced over the skull's features.

Hein looked at her for a moment then went back to cleaning another skull "I wish I could tell you little one but I cannot."

Jinx just sighed and handed the skull back to Hien.

At that point Aw'sa came walking into the room with Torn and a few young bloods. Jinx could see the sweat dripping off all of them, they had gone to spar and Jinx just didn't want to watch two males fight.

Jinx turned to Aw'sa "Have a nice work out?"

Torn laughed "Aw'sa beat everyone, but me of course"

"How come I don't believe you?" Jinx smirked

"Watch yourself pet. I might just have to chain you up somewhere." Torn had spoke while he patted her head.

Jinx growled "You chain me up I'll feed you to a couple of hard meats."

"Torn, stop teasing Jinx, unless you'd like me to start treating you like a pup." Aw'sa piped in

"And that's why he's my care taker" Jinx said while letting a grin widen. "I think you guys might wanna bath though."

With a sigh Jinx laid on the floor straight out.

Hien looked at her and then did a double take "Quick Aw'sa the little one is bleeding!"

Aw'sa and Jinx both yelled a "what?"

"Where's she bleeding?" Aw'sa pick her up and started to look her over.

"In between her legs" Torn and Hien both said.

Aw'sa went to check with his hand.

Jinx start to squirm as much as she could "NO! Stop, its fine!"

"Stop moving Jin's." Aw'sa growled while trying to keep his grip.

Everyone went to help Aw'sa with Jinx.

"NO let go now!" Jinx yelled and using all her strength to pry herself away from him.

All the guys started to purr thinking that would calm her.

"You're bleeding pet! Let us help!" Torn said as he had grabbed one of her arms.

Jinx was losing as Torn, Hien, and As'wa where holding on to her while the others purred "It's normal for human females to bleed there… please let go! NOW!"

"Better safe than sorry little one" Hien said as they still tried controlling her.

"It's a part of female cycle making to possible for us to have children. PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I'LL FUCKING BITE YOU!" Jinx screeched.

They didn't let her go fast enough and she bit Aw'sa on the shoulder. Aw'sa growled as the other two let her go.

He still held her as she panted because of the fight she put up. Aw'sa then placed Jinx down slowly.

He spoke short and to the point "Explain"

Jinx started to fidget and stutter "Well, um, you see, uh."

"Jin's" Aw'sa said using a stern tone.

She took a deep breath "Okay. Female humans, um, have a thing called a period. If a female doesn't …uh… mate while she's fertile then the female bleeds from her, well, ya know. But after a few days a female stops bleeding and becomes fertile again. But once a female hits a certain age they can't have children anymore and won't have a period either."

"So you'll be fine?" Torn had asked just to makes sure.

"Yes I'll be fine." Jinx sighed.

Hien was the next to speak "I'm guessing you'd like something else to wear?"

"Um, yes but only if its pants" Jinx paused "and I'd like to bath first"

Aw'sa picked her up again and placed her over his shoulder.

She didn't fight this time only sighed "Where are we going now?"

"To bath" Aw'sa felt her tense as he kept walking.

Jinx had gotten to bath, even if Aw'sa was on the other side of the extremely large pool like tub. It didn't matter what she did, just the thought that a male was in there with her made it so uncomfortable. Hell when he told her it was time to get out and he had a towel on she covered her eyes with one hand and groped for her own towel.

Now she was in a bit of trouble. Hien couldn't find any pants and what he did give her was way too big.

Before Aw'sa left the room he joked the she could wear her towel around. She scoffed and replied telling him that there was no way in hell she'd run around wearing a towel with a ship full of men whether they be yautja or human.

She sighed as she stared at the loincloth "Damn it all"

A/n: Oh my god I had no clue that the 'next day' had been so sexual till I reread it! On another note I'll update once I get five reviews, that's if people like the story (and I have the time). Oh and it'd be nice if you'd also tell me what you think of the characters. Hope you liked the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP or the yautja… but I do own Jinx. **

A/N: wow this took longer than I thought and I still need to update my batman story. But hey I hope you guys like the chapter because there are three different story lines in this one. Please review and this time I won't update till I get six reviews! Hahah, I know I'm a slave driver!

Also I would like to thank the following

**XxRainbow Flavoured CyanidexX**: Thanks for randomly finding my story and the review with it!

The Illusive Mann: Thank you for reading my story, and there shall be more sexy parts! That I planned on.

**hippyflowerp**: Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you like this chapter as much, if not more than, the last one.

Stunning sunset: Let me just say, yes you are very stunning. And now that I'm done being a creeper, thank you for the review. When I first started this story I thought what the hell not every Yautja has to know everything about humans and so half the story was made!

**GypsyWitchBaby**: Thank you for the review and thanks for telling me the story is cool… now only if it could be awesome!

**Chapter two**

"How's the little one?" Hien had asked as Aw'sa waltzed into the bay.

Aw'sa sat down "She's displeased with the fact that she can't have pants"

"Is the size small enough?" Torn had questioned with a smirk.

Aw'sa went to reply but the 'swish' nose of the bay door opening cut him off. Jinx stood in the door way while holding the loincloth up.

"I hope that answers your question."

Jinx glared at the three "I so hate you all. Please tell me there's a smaller size?"

"There is the child size" Hien began.

Jinx's eyes lit up in hope.

"But there isn't any on board" He finished.

"I'm doomed" Jinx spoke while she had ran a hand down her face.

Torn smirked as he piped in "You could run around naked pet, after all we aren't of the same species."

Jinx looked at him blankly "Do you know when you talk all I hear is blah blah blah"

"That was cold pet" Torn said with mock hurt in his tone.

Jinx raised an eyebrow "So?"

Torn chuckled "Pet I'll just have to teach you a lesson, now wont I?"

Jinx growled at him, knowing fully well how Torn acted. He had no respect for personal space. Also she knew Torn just loved making her uncomfortable.

"Stay the hell away from me Torn" Jinx warned him while backing further away.

"What's the matter Jin's?" Torn had stepped closer.

Jinx gave a final growl before darting. Torn went after her. Jinx had given Torn a good run for his money till he had gotten a hold of the back of her shirt. He lifted her up by the back of her knees and held her to his chest.

"Let go!" Jinx yelled as she struggled.

Torn smirk and had started to cuddle her neck. "Say sorry"

"Stop it you over grown lizard!" She ranted as she could feel her loincloth slowly slipping.

He chose to ignore her and continued with a purr.

"Damn it! I'm losing my loincloth! A little help! PLEASE!"

Torn had stopped suddenly and threw her into Aw'sa"s arms "Better pet?"

"I'll give you, better pet!" Jinx had went to lung at him

Till Aw'sa wrapped his unmovable stone white arms around her. The anger melted away from Jinx as Aw'sa put his head on top of hers and started to purr.

"You are so lucky Aw'sa is holding me back" Jinx huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hien chuckled "You know, Torn, one day she will get you back for all the mean things you do to her"

"That's right watch your back Torn" Jinx snickered.

Torn said nothing but his face held a huge grin.

Jinx looked to Hien as her eyes lit up while remembering something.

Letting her head tilt to the left a little she spoke "Hey Hien, didn't you say you'd tell me about the hunt?"

Hien gave a small smile "Are you sure you want to hear such stories?"

Jinx grinned showing her canine teeth "Every gruesome detail please"

Hien laughed "As you wish little one"

As Hien told his stories of the many hunts he had been on Jinx's smile grew and every now and again she'd ask a question. Once Hien had finished the last story Jinx turned her head up toward Aw'sa.

"So you killed the queen? That's so cool! But I wouldn't have taken the head on approach." Jinx spoke while fidgeting.

Aw'sa chuckled while Hien, Torn, and a few of the young bloods that had sat down to hear Hien's stories, joined in.

Jinx pushed on Aw'sa's arms gently "Can I get down now, my ass fell asleep"

Aw'sa moved his arms and petted her on the head once she had slid off his lap. All of the yautja watched as she stretched, popped, and cracked parts of her body.

"Are you sure she's full ooman?" Torn looked to Aw'sa

"I thought she was, now I'm not so sure" Aw'sa answered with a slight smirk.

She just rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure I'm full human thank you."

Jinx eyed the door way while another grin graced her lips "Now if you'd excuse me boys, I have a mission to do."

Torn was the first to say something "And what would the mission be pet?"

Just as Jinx was walking out of the room she snickered "Its top secret"

…

An hour went by and Jinx was still on herself proclaimed mission. Jinx had just about finished turning yet another room upside down.

"Grr. Come on mama needs a new pair of pants!" Jinx growled while reaching under the bed.

Jinx gasped in pain and carefully pulled what bit her out.

"For crying out loud, who the hell leaves a razor sharp wrist blade under the be…" Jinx paused for a second "Torn you fucking ass"

She had made a mental note in her mind to get revenge on Torn later while putting her now bleeding finger into her mouth like a child would and went to seek out another room.

As she went into the room her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Slowly she smirked "So this must be the trophy room."

As she walked further into the room she had momentarily forgotten her need and want for pants.

"So there's a planet with alien dinosaurs." Jinx spoke while finding only a little difference in the skeletons. Some had more than one set of eyes, more legs, or an additional tail. From there it went to some pelts both fur and scaly. Then she spotted the giant hard meat skeletons.

"Damn that's one big bitch" Jinx spoke as she eyed the bones up and down, thinking maybe that the thing may come back to life and eat her alive.

What was in the middle of two alien skulls, looked like one of the eggs Hien had described in his stories.

Jinx tilted her head a little "So if this is the trophy room then it's okay to touch it. I mean it's not gonna hurt me"

At first being cautious Jinx looked it over every way possible without touching it. Once that bored her she slowly picked it up.

Jinx's eyes widened when she felt its temperature heat up.

"I wonder?" Jinx questioned no one but herself as she put an ear to it.

"Oh dear god" She whispered and slowly put the egg back down. She heard something moving in that thing and she didn't want to stick around to find out what. Thinking better than to turn her back to it she slowly backed up toward the door. She put her hands over her mouth as she saw the flaps of the egg open up. Her eye twitched as a crab like thing with a tail came out.

"As I said before I'm doomed" Jinx muttered.

The little critter looked her way, at least that's what she thought; it is kinda hard to tell when there aren't any eyes.

It launched its self at Jinx. She threw her arm over her face. If anything from the stories Hien told her she had learned is that these things go straight for the face.

She slowly opened one eye when she didn't feel a tail wrapped around her neck. Instead the little monster had attached itself on to her arm and was sucking on the cut she had gotten earlier.

"What in the hell?" Jinx yelled still in shock.

The little crab heard the angry tone in her voice and could feel her body heat rise. It stopped what it was doing and unlatched its tail from her arm. It slowly crawled its way to her upper chest and loosely wrapped its tail around her neck. All the while Jinx was doing all she could to keep herself from freaking out. Her skin was crawling and her breathing was coming hitched from fear. The crab could feel all her emotions through body heat and the sound of her heart beat. Even if the thing was a little monster it had wanted to calm her, so it started to purr. This purr was different from the yautja's, it sounded slightly more animalistic and rough.

Jinx swallowed hard and tried to calm herself. She knew that freaking out would do her no good. She put what brought her to this moment together in her head. She came in here on the search for pants and got distracted by all the bones and then she just had to touch something which happened to be an alien egg; which hatched! And now she was wearing the crab as a necklace. Great, just great, was her last thoughs before being brought back into the real world by a crab getting a little to comfy on her lower chest.

"Hey now, if you're gonna be attached to me you'd better not go any lower. Do you understand?" Jinx huffed and had a feeling the critter got it perfectly clear when it moved a little more upward.

Jinx raised an eyebrow as a thought ran through her mind "I wonder…"

She ran a soft finger from its head and over its spine and followed its tail till it came to the part that wrapped around her neck. The little crab made a thrill sound and cuddled into her even more so.

"Hehe, I guess you're not so bad. But I should give you a name; ah it'll come to me at some point." Jinx spoke to it as she walked out of the room.

Jinx continued walking down the hall to nowhere in particular "Now let's set some ground rules. One I am not your mother so there will be no feeding off me. Two no attacking any of my friends. Three you may cuddle when I'm asleep but the chest and in between the legs are off limits and four…"

"Oh there you are pet" Torn spoke as he came around the corner.

"Oh hey" Jinx spoke while turning to face him.

"Pet .MOVE." Torn said once he saw the little crab.

As he came closer to Jinx the critter hissed.

She giggled as Torn backed away "Its fine Torn. It's not gonna hurt me."

"Come on pet, to the bay, Aw'sa was looking for you." Torn had spoke as he stepped back further away from the hissing crab.

Jinx was quickly beginning to get annoyed by the critter's hissing and ran a soft finger over it again. In reply the crab started to purr instead of hissing.

She spoke while walking down the hall to the bay room "That's better."

"You do understand that thing is dangerous right?" Torn had growled at her.

Jinx waved him off and continued to walk.

"Did that thing cut your finger pet" Torn asked once he noticed the little red slit on the tip of her thumb.

Jinx scoffed "No that's from the knife you put under your bed"

Torn smirked "And how would you know if it's my room you where in?"

"Oh please who else would put a perfectly good razor sharp knife under their bed?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You caught me pet. Next time I'll be sure to put a bigger one under there." Torn paused "Why where you in my room anyway?"

"Same reason I found my new necklace, I was trying to find pants. Loincloths are fine by all means but when you're wearing one that's two times the size you are it becomes annoying." Jinx finished just as they walked into the bay.

Jinx smirked as the whole room full of yautja jumped into action once they saw her new pet; oh the irony.

"Jin's stay still" Aw'sa spoke calmly.

The little crab hissed and went as far as it could off her chest without unlatching its tail from her neck.

"Guys stop it! You're gonna make him attack you!" Jinx spoke harshly.

Hien was the second to say something "Where did you find that pup?"

"It was in the trophy room in its egg. Now well you idiots fucking stand down!" Jinx semi yelled.

Most of the young bloods held their stances but had a confused look on.

"Jin's, that was a bad egg, it wasn't supposed to hatch." Aw'sa explained.

"Say wha?" Jinx stuttered.

Hien walked closer to Jinx and the still hissing critter "We need to get rid of it"

"I hatched it and Sig is my responsibility now. We aren't getting rid of Sig and that's final" Jinx spoke while glaring.

"Sig" Another older warrior spoke as he stepped out of the crowd "Is dangerous and can prove to be more trouble than his worth. The thing is ready to attack any one off their guard."

Jinx looked at the crab like thing she's become attached to.

"Sig stop it, it's fine, calm down" She spoke while running a soft hand over him.

Sig had stopped his hissing and growling to purr and wrap his self around Jinx's neck.

Torn spoke up "Is this anything like the other encounter with the hard meat?"

"Something like it, yes" Aw'sa answer while being the first to drop his stance.

"Jin's, I know Sig won't hurt you but think about all the others on this ship."Aw'sa said as he was bent to eye level with her.

Jinx looked at the floor "But… fine I'll kill poor Sig. Happy now"

"It's for the best pup" Hien had spoken with a soft tone.

Aw'sa went to bring Jinx's deep blue green eyes to look at his pink ones as he placed a finger under her chin.

Jinx turned away from them and fast walked out of the room "I'll go do it now"

"She seemed upset" Torn had spoken bluntly.

Aw'sa didn't answer just stared at the door with a stone cold face.

Hien looked at Torn with a look that said keep your mouth shut "Of course she was upset Torn, that was the first thing that was hers since the elder ripped everything she did have away from her."

Torn had shut up after that.

…

"I can't believe they want me to kill you Sig. Well I can, but still!" Jinx talked to her purring necklace as she walked back to the trophy room.

Jinx gently took a hold of the end of Sig's tail and unwrapped it. Sig crawled onto a nearby table and looked at Jinx for a moment.

Jinx sighed and picked up a small knife. "I'm sorry. You have no clue how sorry I am"

Now many people, including the yautja, feel that hard meat have no understanding or real feeling. Sig knew what was coming and stayed put. If anyone was gonna kill him it was going to be the one who brought him to life. In one last show of love to Jinx Sig had purred and cuddled to her before going back to the table and wait. Jinx closed her eyes and stabbed. She opened her eyes just in time to see Sig's last bit of life leave him.

"Jin's" Aw'sa said as he walked into the room.

At first Jinx's grip on the knife tighten and then she let go. "What Aw'sa?"

"It's okay. I know it's hard…" Aw'sa said before being cut off.

"No it's not okay. You don't understand. I was taken away from my pack and clan Aw'sa. If there is hard meat down there I should be down on earth with them, helping them! Not up in some space ship off to god knows where!" Jinx yelled at him with her back turned still.

Aw'sa spoke with that same parent voice from before "Jin's you can be angry with us all you'd like but that doesn't change anything. I know you are upset but your Sig was a danger to all, even yourself. As for your pack and clan, they are safe for the time being."

Jinx sighed and plopt on the floor Indian style. She knew Aw'sa was right. Plus all this stuff was give her a headache. She came to the conclusion she needed sleep… and pants still.

"Thanks Aw'sa, but um can I go somewhere and get some sleep… I got a headache." Jinx asked before yawning.

Aw'sa walked over and scooped Jinx up "As you wish pet"

"Did you just call me… screw it" Jinx said before falling asleep.

After Aw'sa had put a sleeping Jinx in his room he went back to the trophy room. He looked at the corpse of Sig. Aw'sa had an idea as he pulled the knife out of the table and corpse, but first he'd clean up the mess Jinx made.

…

Jinx felt something poke her nose causing her to swat it away.

"Wake up pet" Jinx heard the voice of Torn whisper in her ear.

Jinx groaned and turned over, away from Torn.

Jinx's eyebrows knitted together as she felt the beds weight shift.

Torn sat next to Jinx and started to play with her hair. "Now pet Aw'sa has let you sleep for almost a whole earth day. And poor big old me is bored"

"Go be bored somewhere else" She muttered while cuddling to a pillow.

"Fine I'll just leave you alone and you won't get what Aw'sa made you" Torn smirked knowing no one not even a yautja could say no to a surprise.

Jinx turned to look at him "What did Aw'sa make for me?"

Torn's grin grew larger "I thought you said you wanted to sleep pet."

Jinx glared and threw a pillow at him "You're so mean to me"

The pillow hit Torn square in the face.

"That's it pet now you pay"

Jinx squeaked and made a crawl for the other end of the bed.

Torn swooped up Jinx and messed up her hair.

"Stop it Torn" Jinx yelled and kept trying to push Torn away.

He started to purr "Get used to it pet. If an ooman walks among yautja it either means the ooman is a pet or a slave. And seeing as the elder says you're important you'll be a pet"

Jinx gave Torn her best puppy dog eyes and a whimpered "But I don't wanna be some weird yautja's pet"

"If anything Jin's you'll be an elder's or Aw'sa's pet" Torn stated.

"Like I said before you over grown lizard, I'm not anyone's pet"

With that Jinx threw a pillow into Torn's face and bolted for the door.

"JIN'S" Jinx heard Torn yell from Aw'sa's room.

She could hear his fast heavy steps gaining on her.

Just as she got to the door she stopped for a quick breather.

"Jin's" Torn drew out Jinx's name as he came around the corner. His shoulders hunched and his muscles tense, all in all his body was in hunt mode.

Jinx looked like a deer in head lights "Oh dear god."

Torn stared Jinx down for a few seconds and then pounced. Jinx didn't think instead her body reacted; she jumped a good three feet and ran into the bay.

"What in paya's name is going on?" Aw'sa questioned.

Jinx quickly dove under the controls just as Torn came stampeding into the room.

"Torn what is the meaning of this" Hien spoke what was on every one's mind.

"Just a little exercise with the pet" Torn spoke while looking all around the room till he found her. "I found you Jin's"

Once again Torn pounced and Jinx jumped out the way.

"Leave me the hell alone Torn!" Jinx darted threw Torn's legs and toward the door again.

Jinx smirked as she was an inch from the door till one of the young bloods got in the way. She stopped short and just barely slipped past Torn's hands.

Jinx squeaked again as another young blood almost caught her "You guys are so lucky I don't have something sharp and pointy with me!"

While Jinx watched each young blood and Torn she didn't see Hien come up behind her.

Hien grabbed Jinx's shoulders "Got you pup"

Jinx jumped out of her skin and darted.

"Aw'sa!" Jinx yelled and hid behind him. "Make them stop it!"

Aw'sa smiled and picked her up "That's enough"

Jinx smirked and cuddled to him.

"Plus I won" Aw'sa spoke cockily.

Jinx looked at him and growled "What?"

"I won" Aw'sa stated with a grin.

Jinx glared at him "Tell me why I shouldn't bite you right now?"

He showed Jinx a bone necklace "This is why. It's for you."

Aw'sa set Jinx down on her own two feet.

"What is it?" She asked.

Aw'sa unhooked it and started to put it on Jinx "It's your first trophy. I know you cared for Sig and now in death you can keep a little piece of him with you"

Jinx put a hand on the necklace; it turned out to be more of a choker.

"Thank you Aw'sa" Jinx smiled and gave him a hug.

Aw'sa picked her up while purring.

"I believe you make one of the most exotic ooman pets" Torn piped in as he patted Jinx's head.

Jinx growled "I'm not anyone's pet damn it!"

Torn had chuckled "If you say so Jin's. I also have something for you"

"What?" Jinx question with a head tilt.

Torn went and brought something back. It was a wild tiger lily.

"I know it isn't much but I hope this weed will remind you of your home planet." Torn had said while handing it to her.

Jinx laughed and gave a smirk "Torn this isn't a weed it's a flower, a wild tiger lily."

"What's the difference" One of the young bloods said to no one.

"Weeds are plants that can grow anywhere and they normal look ugly. Flowers are plants that need a cretin place or climate to grow, they look pretty, and most of the time they smell good too. There are even plants and flower back on my planet that are carnivorous, poisonous, and deadly." Jinx said while playing with the flower petals.

"It seems earth isn't as boring as you think Torn" Hien had spoken with a smirk.

As Hien and Torn bickered, Jinx smelt her new flower.

Sniff

Sniff

Sniffle

Aw'sa looked at Jinx "What's wrong Jin's?"

"I'm fin…ff…fine…. ahcoo!"

Everyone stared at Jinx as she went into a sneezing fit.

"Is my pet okay?" Torn had asked as he and the young bloods started to freak out a little.

"Sniffle, I'm fine it's just a sneezing fit Torn. All oomans have them; it's our bodies' way of keeping bad stuff out." Jinx paused to sniff her flower again "And also it's a reflex to smells you haven't smelt in awhile."

Torn took the flower away from her "I'll get rid of the weed… it's not good for you"

Jinx had just about jumped on Torn "NO! Give me back my flower"

For once Jinx didn't care that she was being held by Torn, she just wanted that little piece of home.

Jinx was on a high note of happiness that she gave Torn a hug and a kiss on one of his mandibles.

Once Torn started purring like a cat that made Jinx came to her senses; she blamed the period mood swings for that show of affection.

"See my pet doesn't hate me" Torn had spoken cockily.

One of the young bloods, Set'gan(Set Gin), yelled to Torn with just as much cockiness if not more as him "If I give the baby making ooman something can I have the same affection as you"

Jinx was the first to say something "One, Torn I am not your pet and two, Set'gan my affections I give to the ones I want… and giving me something just won't cut it. Besides Aw'sa is my favorite!"

She then proceed to attack Aw'sa. Who intern held her like the baby she was. She grinned enough to show her canine teeth.

"Aw'sa, name your price for the female ooman, a warrior has a hard time coming across a pet like your Jin's" Set'gan spoke while most of the other young bloods backed him up.

Aw'sa was pissed. The only ones that knew it were Jinx, Hien, and Torn. "Have you forgotten what the elder said, YOUNG BLOOD?"

"Um, hey Aw'sa! I got an idea. How about you show me some of those cool fighting moves?" Jinx said as she tried to calm her captor.

As the two walked out of the room Torn lunged straight for Set'gan.

"You listen to me Set'gan, if I find you have in anyway hurt Jin's my ki'cti'pa(wrist blades) will be dripping with your thwei(blood) but for now you are my mei'hswei(friend/ally)" Torn finished and let go of Set'gan's neck. "This is a warning, next time I won't hesitate to put you in your place young blood"

Once Hien and Torn walked out of the room Set'gan muttered to himself "It's just an ooman lou-dte kalei(baby maker)"

...

"Wow…just wow. Us oomans I mean humans could never dream to be as good as you guys are at hunting" Jinx spoke in awe as Aw'sa finished one of the practices rounds in the dtai'kai'-dte(battle/fight) room.

Aw'sa smiled and said cockily "True"

She scoffed.

"But if you follow you strengths and practice at least five hours a day you'll become a good little hunter too" Aw'sa finished with that parent tone.

Jinx looked Aw'sa in the eye "So what are my strengths?"

"You're really good with throwing things" Torn piped in as he and Hien walked in.

Aw'sa smirked and chuckled.

"What" Jinx questioned as his chuckling turned into a rough laughter

"I remembered when you hit that hard meat in the head and the look you had on your face after wards." Aw'sa stated in between laughs.

"Hey" Jinx yelled as a blush of embracement happened to come onto her face "If that card board box had been a knife I would have killed that thing! So I don't wanna hear about it you albino yautja you!"

Aw'sa laughed again and ruffled her hair "Yes I may be albino but it makes me different"

"Aw'sa won't say it but many yautja hate him because he is albino" Hien said with a bit of pride.

"Oh Kay. Kind of like how oomans, damn you guys for using that word now you got me using it! But as I was saying kinda like how humans hate other human for the way they look, act, or what they can do" Jinx finish while she looked up at the ceiling.

Torn was the next to say something "Not like, it is exactly the same."

"Torn may act like a young blood but he is truly a great warrior and Aw'sa is one of the next in line to be an elder" Hien spoke with more pride.

Jinx smiled at the three yautja men she could think of as friends.

Aw'sa smirked "Hien just says all this because he was our teacher when we first became warriors"

Hien put on a mock hurt face "Is a teacher not allowed to be proud of his students?"

Both Torn and Aw'sa rolled their eyes.

Jinx giggled "We got off topic"

"Another strength you have is your speed. Your small body and speed make up for the lack of strength" Hien said as he patted her head.

"I have no upper body strength; instead I have really strong legs." Jinx said as she poked her cafe.

"Here Jin's" Aw'sa gave her a short dagger.

Jinx looked him questionably "What do you want me to do with this?"

Aw'sa pointed to a target "Hit the target"

"Um, yeah I can't hit something that far…" Jinx said before being cut of

"That's the same distance as the hard meat was from you"

Jinx sigh and targeted. She threw it before she could rethink what she was doing.

"Cjit, the pup is deadly" Hien swore.

Jinx stared at the dagger and target in shock.

"I won't be giving the pet anything sharp or pointy any time soon" Torn gave her two raised eyebrows.

Jinx smirk and went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Jin's?" Aw'sa asked

"To Torn's room to grab that wrist blade under his bed" Jinx grinned.

Torn threw her over his shoulder "I just won't let that happen pet"

Jinx laughed and started to squirm.

"We still next to feed the pup you two" Hien stated in a matter of fact tone.

Her eyes lit up "Food?"

"Yes food" Torn laughed

"FOOD!" Jinx yelled happily.

After getting Jinx her food she ate it as fast as possible. Getting the attention of all of the yautja in the room.

"I never knew the oomans ate so much" Torn said in awe.

Hien chuckled "They don't this it's just been days before her last meal"

Jinx swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking "It's been three earth days almost four since I last ate."

"Such bad care taking from your master Jin's" Set'gan said out of nowhere.

Aw'sa started to growl, but was angrier with himself than anyone.

"No it's my fault cause I didn't say anything, besides when I have my period I really don't eat much." Jinx stated with a smile.

Set'gan still continued "Still he should have known you needed food"

"Hey I'll let you in on a little secret, ooman females try so hard to be sickly thin because they believe that's what a mate wants" Jinx finished and ate a piece of food.

"That's sickening" A young blood spoken.

Aw'sa stared at Jinx "If you ever start doing that Jin's I will force feed you"

She gave him a head tilted smile "No need to worry, I love food to much to not eat"

Half the room started purring after the smile she gave. Jinx just rolled her eyes and kept eating at a slower pace.

…

After eating Aw'sa took Jinx back to the trophy room and told her the stories behind the kills.

The two were going to bay to see Torn and Hien.

"Tell me Jin's, why did you save the other female" Aw'sa asked her out of nowhere.

Jinx looked at him "You mean Melissa?"

"If that is the baby maker that called my people ugly, then yes" Aw'sa had scoffed.

"Don't take it personal buddy. Melissa's a whore and doesn't understand that other people matter too." Jinx gave him a smile.

Aw'sa for once tilted his head in thought "So the baby maker sells her body?"

Jinx laughed so hard she almost fell if it was for the seven foot white yautja with blond dreadlocks and pink eyes.

"No that's just a way of saying she goes for any male that's cute and willingly mates with them if it mean she can keep them. Also me calling her that and me being a female tell's you that I dislike her" Jinx farther explained.

Aw'ssa was getting confused "If you disliked her why save her?"

"Because we where close when we were pups, then she did something I could never fully forgive her for. Plus if you're someone's mate you're suppose to protect them. And Melissa's didn't" Jinx stated.

Aw'sa patted her on the head "You have the spirit of a warrior"

"Oh look its Aw'sa and pet!" Torn had yelled as the two walked in.

Jinx looked to Hien "I take it he was bored?"

Hien sighed "Every"

Torn scooped Jinx up "What were you two talking about?"

Aw'sa had spoke up before Jinx could say anything "Another ooman baby maker and her mate"

Torn looked down at Jinx "Do you have a mate back on your home planet?"

She chocked on air "What! No I don't thank you very much!"

"Do you not want a mate?" Torn had asked.

Jinx was speechless for a moment "I do want to have a mate, but its hard finding a good mate"

Jinx smirked and cut Torn off before he could speak.

"What about you Torn, do you have a mate. Maybe a few pups?"

"I've had 25 mates and 17 pups" Torn stated smugly.

"Wow" She blinked and stared at him blankly.

Set'gan piped in "Why how many mates do oomans have in a life time?"

Looking down at the ground Jinx muttered "One"

Set'gan laughed "Only one!"

"If a human takes a mate it's suppose to be for life Set'gan!" Jinx growled at him.

Aw'sa had spoken up "So when oomans choose a mate they are life mates. The only time a yautja chooses a life mate is when one has had a good amount of pups, is old enough, and said mate is your other half."

"And how old is that" Jinx asked in wonder.

Set'gan replied "300 years old"

"Holy crap! How fucking long you guys live!" Jinx yelled.

Torn found the way Jinx reacted amusing "About 650 years the most. How long do oomans live?"

"100 years at the most. How old are you guys?" Jinx had asked as she tried getting out of Torn's grip.

"I'm 250, Torn is 223, Hien is 350, and Set'gan is 130" Aw'sa stated.

"Oh my god" Jinx mumbled to herself.

Hien smiled at her "How old are you little one?"

Jinx gave a sleepish smile "Um well I'm 18 gonna be 19"

Torn roared with laughter "You're still a pup!"

"I am not! When an ooman, I mean human, hits the age of 18 they are legally an adult" Jinx growled at the seven foot green eyed tan yautja that was still holding her.

Torn kept laughing still.

"Damn it where's a knife when I need it" She muttered and pushed herself away from him.

Torn grinned "Well since you're young at least we know you'll live a long time."

"If I don't kill myself" She mumbled.

Torn smirked at her "What was that pet?"

Jinx gave a toothy grin "Nothing big guy. Now do me a favor and put me down"

Torn had did as asked and patted her on the head.

Jinx sighed happy that talk of mates was over and now she could relax.

Till Torn opened his mouth again "I'm curious, when is it mating season for oomans?"

Jinx swallowed hard and stuttered "well, um, you see humans don't have a mating season… we can mate whether it be to have children or for pleasure…so yeah, just shut up now"

Set'gan laughed "It seems as though all your questions are making Jin's uncomfortable"

"So I am aren't I" Torn stated with a smirk.

Jinx started banging her head with her fist "Why, why do I have be the only female on this ship."

"Awe now Jin's" Torn went to comfort her.

She jumped away from him and pointed "Don't you come near me Torn I'm not in the mood for your antics"

They left Jinx to fume in the corner of the bay room. Every time someone would ask what happened they'd be told that it was better if they didn't know.

It had been a good hour and a half.

"You don't think Jin's hates me now do you?" Torn whispered to Aw'sa.

Aw'sa shook his head "No. You know how females have mood swings when there with child." Aw'sa paused and waited for Torn to nod his head yes "Well maybe it's the same with the ooman females."

"But pet said that if ooman females didn't mate they would have their period" Torn questioned.

Aw'sa rolled his eyes and huffed "That's not what I was saying Torn, I meant maybe the hormones are the same causing our little one's mood changes"

Torn just looked at him.

"Did you just get any of that?" Aw'sa sighed

"Jin's isn't with pup and she isn't at me, that's what I got" Torn stated and looked away from him.

If Aw'sa wasn't the well controlled yautja warrior he was he would have face palmed.

Another half hour past and Jinx was still in her corner.

Jinx heaved a big sigh.

Torn had stood in front of her "Is it okay for me to come near you now?"

"Yeah I guess so… I am getting kinda bored" Jinx spoke while closing her eyes.

Torn picked her up and held her.

"Ugh, do you really have to hold me" She whined.

Torn started to purr making all the others look his way. "Yes, I have to. After all you won't stay this small forever"

"Yes I am, I'll be this small for the rest of my life" Jinx yawned.

"Jin's are you tired?" Aw'sa questioned with a bit of concern.

She did the most childish thing, she threw open her arm in front of the Aw'sa and did the give me hands. "Yes Aw'sa, I want to go to sleep! The mean yautja called Torn woke me up last time"

Aw'sa took Jinx out of Torn's arms "I'll take you to the room so you can sleep and TORN won't wake you up this time"

As they left the bay room Jinx waved to Hien and stuck her tongue out at Torn.

"The most intrusting ooman I've seen yet" Hien said to himself as he watch Torn taunt Jinx.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the deal, I own zip!

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long my life just kinda fell apart once I went back to school, the family dog died, my dad's second surgery in under one year, school its self, and so on… I'm sure no one wants to hear my problem so on to the story! Also I will update once a month and try and give you all another one on holidays.

**Special thanks to:**

**Kathalla:** Thanks for the review! I love typing this story so much, I find myself smiling while coming up with the ideas and story lines. It nice to know people really do like this story.

**Watergoddesskasey:** Thank you for the awesome I feel so overjoyed by it, I wonder what I'm gonna get this chapter?

**KIRA Mistres of Fortune:** Happy I could make you laugh and I'm thankful you love the story! Thanks!

**GypsyWitchBaby:** Here's the next chapter, hope it's just as awesome, if not more than, the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing a second time!

**8yume:** Glad you like Torn. I love writing his character and he will be in future chapters more often.

**cryrosian:** I want to try and keep this story light hearted as much as I can, but in the future there's gonna have romance.

Jinx had paid no mind to the lifting feeling she had. She was too busy cuddling into a lumpy pillow, at least that's what she first thought, till the "pillow" started to move.

"What the hell is going on" Jinx muttered while opening an eye.

She heard the small raspy chuckle of Torn "We're home Jin's"

She went limp and threw an arm over her eyes "Oh paya(god), please don't tell me Torn is carrying me"

"No Jin's, I'm carrying you." Aw'sa paused "Did you sleep well?"

Jinx didn't reply right away.

"I think the pet fell asleep again" Torn grinned as he pulled on her hand.

Jinx slapped the big brown hand away from her.

"Will you stop that" She growled as Torn kept playfully poking her in different places.

It came to the point where Jinx was reaching over Aw'sa shoulder typing to tear off Torn's hand.

Jinx came back to reality once she felt Aw'sa come to a halt.

She let her head tilt to the side as she saw all the yautja warriors bow toward herself, no not herself, to the front of the room.

She looked into Aw'sa pink eyes, asking him mentally what was going on, as he set her down on her own two feet.

"This is the ooman that's cause so much trouble among our kind?"Came the deep famine voice of a female yautja.

The female was clearly powerful and an elder, she was suited in gold jewelry and her clothing was a deep purple, her eyes where a bright shade of blue that contrasted with the dark hunter green of her skin.

"What is your name ooman?" The female's tone hate filled and her eyes held much of the same.

Jinx had a bit of trouble finding her voice but once she did it held together "Jinx ma'am"

"What a wonderful name" Another elder spoke in full amusement.

He had a light green skin with dark brown eyes. Next to him was a female with the same looks, although her eyes seemed strange.

'Twins' Jinx thought to herself.

"It is an ooman Ku'nok'wei(Koo Nock we), its pray nothing more" The female growled at the male.

Ku'nok'wei chuckled at the female "Come now Jehden(Jed in), you can't honestly say you aren't the least bit curious to see what this little ooman baby maker can do?"

Jehden sneered at Ku'nok'wei "Not in the least bit"

"Will you two stop it, both of you are elders of the deadliest race and all you can do is argue, and in front of an ooman too" Another yautja spoke as he walked into the room, the same one that spoke to her on the screen in the ship.

Once he took his seat at the head of the four, told her that this was the high elder.

He smiled at her "Hello to you again Jin's, I trust that Aw'sa has taken care of you on your trip"

"Yes he has sir, but if I'm not out of line" Jinx paused only to hear a scoff from Jehden.

"Go on little one" The high elder spoke while giving Jehden a look.

Jinx sighed knowing that she going to hate the results of this meeting "Why did the hard meat attack, stop and then purr to me?"

"I can't answer you my dear" he said with a sadden smile.

He looked to Aw'sa "Aw'sa my son, has anything happened while your trip here?"

Jinx did a triple take between Aw'sa and the elder.

'That's Aw'sa's father!' She unknowingly tilted her head at both males.

Aw'sa stiffened "Just one thing"

His father turned to Jinx "Care enlighten me little one?"

Jinx gave him a wiry smile "Um well, I can only guess Aw'sa is talking about Sig"

"Sig?" The yautja questioned.

"Um yeah, Sig was a hard meat impregnator, he came from the trophy egg that wasn't suppose to hatch, till I touched it" Jinx stuttered out at a fast speed hoping that they didn't understand what she was saying.

"Aw'sa is this true?"

Aw'sa looked only at the floor, still tense "Yes elder"

"You where to keep an eye on the ooman…" Aw'sa's father was cut short by Jinx.

"Wait, don't blame Aw'sa for anything high elder, it was my own fault. I was a bit to curious for my own good. Besides I had to kill Sig so no harm done." Jinx's voice started out loud and as her continued it became soft.

Jinx inwardly groaned at herself.

She looked at the floor and couldn't help but take a step back, right into Aw'sa's chest. Making herself even more uncomfortable.

Aw'sa's father smiled at the unaware Jinx "It seems that the ooman is willing to take punishment for your own wrongs Aw'sa. Why is that?"

Oh how Jinx wishes she could be in the café fighting off that alien, instead of where she was now.

"I have no clue" Aw'sa muttered to his father.

That's when Ku'nok'wei spoke in a happy and Cheshire cat like tone "Maybe Aw'sa and Jin's have chosen to be master and pet?"

Jinx had a wonderful mood swing and yelled out the words "I'm not any ones pet!"

Shocked at her outburst she slapped her hands over her mouth with widened eyes.

Torn was having trouble holding back his laughter, while the room was in total silence.

"How dare you talk back to the high elder!" Jehden stood and growled at her.

Jinx didn't dare look the female in the eye.

Just as Jehden was about to come down from her perch the high elder stopped her "Jehden you must understand that we took the ooman from all she knew and she now has no freedom"

"But you mustn't let it go unpunished" She yelled still bent on make Jinx brake in half.

He sighed "I know Jehden, but what to do with her is my choice"

Aw'sa worried for his favorite ooman spoke up and out of turn "Father please do not be too harsh with Jin's, she is having…"

Smack!

Jinx winced at the sound of Aw'sa getting slapped in the face by his father.

"I have chosen to have Jin's place with the ooman slaves for three days, as her punishment" He spoke sternly.

Jinx went rigid as the high elder went near her. She shifted her weight as the yautja's shadow fell over her.

"Guards take the ooman to the slave cambers, and be careful with this one she is something of a trophy herself" If Jinx had gotten the nerve to look at Aw'sa or his father she would have seen both giving her a saddened look telling her they were sorry that it came to this.

She sighed as the two huge guards led the way to her own kind.

What the hell did she get herself into! Why can't she ever keep her big mouth shut? At least it's only for three days.

"Walk faster ooman" One of the guards yelled at her, as she was falling behind.

Where was that blade under Torn's bed when you need it.

She picked up her pace just a bit, not in any hurry to be a slave.

She took note that as they passed yautjas she would get many strange looks as well as growls.

"Here is your place ooman, you will be working from 6:30 to 8:00at night in earth time" One of the guards spoke bluntly and then shoved Jinx in to a huge room filled with many men and woman, and even some children.

She winced once more when she heard the door close and the lock click.

Jinx felt her stomach turn as she looked around. The beds where all full and some even slept on the floor.

Finding it best to keep to herself she found a lovely corner to sit in and watch what where the normal activities.

No one seemed to care if she was there or not so she felt quiet at home.

Jinx had started to slip into sleep till she heard the doors open and watched surprised as yautjas came into the room. They had taken some of the beds that the humans had been on earlier.

So they must be yautja slaves, Torn never told me about that, Jinx thought to herself while staring at one of the more unhappy looking yautja males.

She must have stared at the yautja a little too long because he hissed her way.

Jinx quickly changed her stare to the ground.

Jinx groaned as she was woken up by the yelling of the guards.

She blinked a few time having forgotten she was with all the other oomans. She sighed, stretched, and smiled as she got a few weird looks as she snapped, cracked, and popped parts of her body.

Jinx, along with the other oomans, were herded into what one could only guess was the mess hall.

She stood in line just as the others waiting for breakfast.

"I haven't seen you before" The yautja serving the food spoke to her.

She didn't say a word being the happy morning person she was.

He put some bread on her tray and continued "No your new I'd remember such pretty eyes"

Jinx had fought the want to scoff so bad and moved on.

Jinx had sat at an empty table, not wanting to sit with people she had no clue about.

"Come on now all I want is a name ooman" The yaujta from before spoke as he sat across from Jinx.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him "Jinx"

"Jin's, what a weird name for an ooman" He said as he saw the choker Aw'sa made for her.

Jinx continued her meal as the male sat there.

He laughed "Not a normal ooman are you. Telling from that trophy around your neck, who gave it to you your master?"

"No, my friend made it, but it was my own kill" Jinx smirked at the shocked yautja.

"You're far from normal Jin's" The yautja smirked in reply. "My names Dei'kwei(Die koo we)"

"I'd love to chat more but I seem to have work to do." Jinx spoke in an annoyed tone as she stood to head for the doors.

Just as Jinx was about to go with the other humans to clean the many rooms of the ship, one of the guards caught her by the arm "Hold on, we have something special for you"

She was then haled to a huge room and handed a bucket and brush.

"You will be cleaning the floor"

With that she was locked into the room for thirteen hours.

By the time dinner rolled around Jinx had not only cleaned the floor but everything else, including the walls.

"Ooman its time for…" The yautja guard cut himself short as he looked around the now spotless room.

He turned to Jinx, who was sitting on the floor Indian style with a tilted head, "You did all of this ooman?"

"Yes" Jinx spoke short and to the point.

He straightened himself and turned toward the door "Good, come it's time for dinner"

Jinx smirked at Dei'kwei as he looked at her blistered hands and cracking finger nails.

"What did they have you do?" He asked as he gave her a good heap of meat on her tray.

"I'll tell you later." Jinx stated and continued down the line before anyone could tell her to move.

Jinx was startled when Dei'kwei grabbed one of her hands to look at, out of nowhere.

"Alright tell me what happened?"

"I was taken to this really big room, down the hall" Jinx was cut off by him.

"The visiting hall, sorry, continue"

Jinx rolled her eyes "Anyway the guard told me I had the clean the floor and since I had so much time left on my hands I ended up cleaning the whole room, you should have seen the look on the guard's face when he walked into the room"

"You cleaned that whole room by yourself? That room normally takes ten or so oomans all day to clean" Dei'kwei said with a baffled look.

Jinx just smirked at him.

Jinx noticed that Dei'kwei was looking over her shoulder at something.

"I'll be right back" And he left her alone.

That's when she saw why he left, the wave of yautja slaves had come in and he was to serve them there dinner.

Jinx held her breath hoping no one would sit with her or even look her way.

Thankfully none of the yautja even knew she was alive.

"Hey I'm back, Jin'sie" Dei'kwei smirked to her as he sat down again.

Jinx gave him a what-the-hell look "Jinxie? Will you yautja's ever stop giving me pet names?"

"It's just too much fun" Dei'kwei smiled.

A few minutes later, Jinx felt like someone had been staring at her.

"Hey Dei'kwei, is there anyone looking at me?" Jinx questioned in a soft tone.

Dei'kwei tilted his head a bit "Yes actually, its Gin'mounar(Gain Moe Nai), his staring at you with some sort of weird look, I can't quiet place it"

"PET! I'm here to take you to your training!"

Jinx started to cough on air as Torn and Set'gan came walking in, straight to her.

She ducked in her seat hope, praying, that they wouldn't see her.

Set'gan smirked at her as he leaned down over her head. "Hello Jin's"

"Go away Set'gan" She groaned and pushed him away.

"Move it Set'gan" Torn shoved him away and scooped Jinx up "So how is my wonderful pet?"

Jinx growled at him "I am not your pet. And I'm fine thanks for asking. Now put me down"

Torn laughed and held her closer.

Dei'kwei was smiling throughout the whole scene.

"Torn put the little one down. We were lucky enough to be able to see her we don't need you to make it so we can't see her at all" Hien spoke sternly as he walked into the room with Aw'sa.

From the corner of her eye she saw Aw'sa and Gin'mounar glare at each other.

Jinx just about jump into Hien's arms "Hien! How have you been? Has Torn and Aw'sa been okay without me?"

Hien smiled and patted her head "I'm fine pup, and as for the boys they have been depressed without you"

Aw'sa didn't say anything only picked her up. She hugged him and then smiled showing her teeth.

Her smile slowly left her lips as she saw a nice size black and blue on his face.

Tilting her head to get a better view, she lightly traced it "That happened cause of me…"

He started to purr "It isn't your fault Jin's"

"Sorry to break up this little moment, but I would like to play with my pet" Torn said as he somehow popped up behind Aw'sa.

"I think you should start running, just make sure you don't bump into anyone" Aw'sa grinned at her.

She gasped at him "You're letting him hunt me?"

"It's good practice" Aw'sa stated as he set her down.

Jinx swallowed hard "Anything else I should know?"

"We're all hunting you pup" Hien spoke right before Torn yelled go.

Jinx was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had to doge Torn twice before she even started to run.

Jinx growled at Dei'kwei as he laughed at her.

She had to run on top of one of the tables to get away from Set'gan and then once again run under Torn's legs to get away.

"I swear to paya(god) I'll get to all back for this!" Jinx yelled as she run out the doors.

Jinx ended up hiding from the group of yautja males in the sleeping chambers.

She was once again woken up by the yelling of the guards.

"Jin'sie, I see you have quite a few high ranging yautja friends" Dei'kwei talked to her while handing her, her breakfast.

Jinx smiled and went to sit down.

"So which one gave you your trophy?" Dei'kwei asked as he smirked at her.

Jinx swallowed the food in her mouth "Aw'sa"

"So you're in with the high elder's son, you are a very lucky ooman" He spoke in a very smooth tone as if he were implying something.

Jinx was about to say something till she saw Gin'mounar starting at her.

Her blue green eyes meant his black orbs; the stare lasted till Dei'kwei spoke up.

"Hello Jin'sie you need to go, the guards are calling"

Jinx smiled to her newest friend "Thanks Dei'kwei"

Jinx walked to the guard that picked her out of the crowd last time "What am I to do today?"

"You are to clean both elders ku'nok'wei and Ku'nok'mei (koo nock me) rooms" He spoke as he lead her to the two rooms. "They are right next to the other. So once you're done with the other just go to the next, understood?"

"Understood" She nodded and he left her to her job.

She groaned and then sighed "Why do elders have to have such big rooms? Oh well may as well start now."

Jinx didn't even go into line this time; she just sat at her table to tired and sore to do anything. Her arms throbbed, her finger tips where numb, and her knees where raw.

"I see you're tired, I brought you some food" Dei'kwei pushed a tray in front of her.

"I'm not hungry, just tired" Jinx said and just stared at the food.

Dei'kwei shook his head "What they make you do today?"

Jinx put her head on the table "Clean the twin elders' rooms"

"Wow, you must clean really well otherwise they'd never let you even in the elders rooms." He spoke in awe.

She heard a small huff come from Dei'kwei "It looks like you have company"

"Kill me, please" Jinx muttered.

"Jin's" Torn drew her name out as he purred into her ear and sat next to her.

"Leave me be Torn" Jinx spoke softly.

Torn smirked and pick her up, thinking that she would be annoyed and fight back, but when she just stayed in his arms limp with her eyes closed he panicked.

"What's wrong with my pet?" Torn asked looking at Dei'kwei, as if he was the one who caused it.

Dei'kwei put his hands up to show he did nothing "They had her clean the visiting hall yesterday and today they made her clean two elders rooms"

"Pet" Torn purred into her ear "Did you really do all that work?"

"Yes" She muttered and cuddled into Torn's arm.

"I see a workout isn't quite well for her today" Aw'sa spoke from behind Torn, scaring to crap out of him.

Aw'sa took Jinx from Torn "Come Jin's the elders wish to see you"

"Sleep" Jinx muttered and shoved her head further into his arm.

Jinx was woken by a voice saying "I see she's quite tired from all the work she's done"

Jinx squeezed her eyes shut tighter and dug her face deeper into Aw'sa's arm.

"Child, wake up please" A sweet motherly voice spoke with care.

Jinx opened her eyes and finally looked up to see the two elder twins.

So the one that spoke must have been the female, Jinx thought as she tilted her head and looked blankly at the two.

"Hello little ooman" Ku'nok'wei smiled to her as he got very close to her face.

Jinx didn't speak at all.

Then the female spoke up "I had just wanted to thank you for doing such a wonderful job on cleaning mine and my brother's rooms and to talk to you about your gift"

"You're welcome but I'm sorry I haven't a clue to what gift you're talking about" Jinx spoke a bit sluggishly.

She smiled to Jinx "Your gift with art work my dear"

Jinx looked up to Aw'sa's face "What did you tell her?"

"Everything, it isn't wise for one to keep secrets from Ku'nok'mei (koo nock me)" Aw'sa spoke softly to Jinx.

"Please I have something to ask of you, could you draw me a picture, of anything at all" She asked and then continued "If you do I will forever be grateful"

Jinx wondered why a drawing would mean so much to her but just knew she couldn't turn down the elder's request. "Of course, I'd be happy to."

She smiled "Wonderful, now I think it's time for you to go and sleep, good night little one"

"Good night" Jinx replied with a small smile before yawning.

Jinx took note that Aw'sa and Torn where going the wrong way. "Um guys, the sleeping chamber is the other way"

"We know pet, tonight you get your own room to sleep in" Torn smirked as they walked into the room.

Aw'sa spoke as he set her down on the bed "The guards know you're here and not to bother you unless it is important"

Just as Aw'sa was about to close the door he turned and spoke softly "I left you something on the table, good night Jin's"

"Good night Aw'sa, thank you" She yawned and fell asleep.

Jinx woke up to her bodies own accord. She smiled to herself as she just lay in the comfy bed, till nature started calling.

She hopped up and looked around the room for the bathroom.

"Oh bugger" She whined as she saw that the whole bathroom was a bit bigger than she was used to.

After figuring out how to use everything in there she went to the desk to see what Aw'sa left for her last night.

She unwrapped the little package left for her. She smirked at what was in front of her.

"Aw'sa you know me to well" She spoke to herself.

He had given her a sketch pad and some pencils and down at the bottom was a smaller loin cloth.

She had spent most of the day working on the picture Ku'nok'mei had asked for, till hunger began to set in her stomach.

"Where have you been all day" Dei'kwei asked as he handed her something that looked like fruit.

Jinx didn't think it quite right to tell him "You know here and there"

She sat down at the normal table and started to sketch some more while she waiting for Dei'kwei.

"Move ooman"

She looked up to see Gin'mounar was the one who told her to move. She didn't get up, just slid to the side.

He sat with a sneer on his face, as Jinx stared at him for a few moments before focusing her attention back to her new drawing book.

"What are you doing ooman?" Gin'mournar questioned as he looked over her arm with ease.

"Drawing something" She muttered while continuing her work.

He grabbed it while speaking "Let me see"

"No, it's not done yet!" Jinx whined trying to grab it back.

Once he saw what the drawing was of he was awe struck "You, ooman, drew this?"

Jinx rolled her eyes "Can I have it back now?"

"And what if I want to keep it ooman?" He smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow "Then I'll just make another"

"We yautja's find art to be very beautiful and spiritual. To give up something so freely is something of a crime" He spoke sternly while handing her the sketch book back.

Jinx then watched as he stood and let her be.

Dei'kwei came over not to shortly after "What was all that about?"

"I haven't the slightest clue" Jinx said while still watching the yautja from before walk to one of the other tables.

"You've got some real talent there Jin'sie" Dei'kwei gasped bring Jinx back to earth (oh the irony)

"What?"

Dei'kwei laughed "Your drawing, you silly little ooman"

Jinx gave him a small sleepish smile "Thanks"

After eating Jinx said her goodbye to Dei'kwei and headed back to her room.

Until a guard stopped her "Where do you think you're going ooman? Why aren't you working? We'll have to fix that now wont we?"

Jinx slowly turned just as another guard spoke "I believe your right Rik'ni"

Jinx didn't dare scream while being dragged because of the beating they gave her earlier for trying to just tell them what was going on.

She curled into a ball as she heard the two guards laughing at her while they left her in a cold dark room.

She had to fight off pain with each raspy breath she took, and she was sure she was bleeding in a few places.

"I don't wanna die in a cold drank room" She whispered to herself.

Her heart jumped when she heard the same animalistic sniffing noise as in the café the first day she meant Aw'sa.

Jinx just wanted to cry, scream, and pound on the floor in anger and helplessness.

But she only curled tighter into a ball.

She jumped when she felt a boney hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see its yellow teeth near her face.

She finally darted when she felt drool going down the back of her neck.

She looked behind herself into the dark hoping to dear god that it wasn't following her, no matter how much her brain was telling her that it was idiotic for her to have such hopes.

Her eyes turned to the front of her once she heard a screech coming from a head of her.

She stopped short as a tall sleek skeleton like figure stalked closer to her. All her movements went still as she saw more come to circle her.

She shut her eyes tightly when the taller one in front had stuck its own face a few inches away from her own.

She was beyond startled when it rested its quite larger forehead against hers.

She ended up on the ground from her own jumpiness.

The taller one hissed at the others that he thought where getting to close to her, that's about the time she thought that this one was the alpha male or female; you can never really tell.

Jinx hadn't noticed she was shaking with fear till the alpha started to purr to her while wrapping its tail around her.

"Okay Jinx, take deep breaths" She whispered to herself, trying to calm what little nerve she still had down.

"EW" She yelped as the alpha licked her cheek.

She turned to face him only to yell "Do you mind I'm trying to keep myself semi sane and you licking my face does not help!"

The alpha just tilted its head and started to purr even louder.

Jinx kept talking to none but herself "Great, I'm stuck with a ton of head meat, which are most likely hungry, and I'm yelling at them. I'm so smart."

She sighed and went to put her head in her palm, till she gasped out in pain from the many bruises.

The alpha was by her side in a second looking for any sign of injury.

"Its fine, just a small beating from the guards" She winced.

Once she mentioned the guards all the hard meat started to growl and hiss.

"Calm down will y'all" She sighed not liking how angry they were.

"JIN'S!" She heard her name being called from behind her.

All heads turned toward the sound.

"JIN'S" it came again a bit closer than the last.

After the last call the alpha started to push Jinx further away from the voice.

"Wait stop, no, I have to go to it" She muttered as it continued to push her.

"JIN'S!" this time the voice was a lot closer than the last.

Now the alpha knew Jinx was hurt and it also knew that she was going as fast as she could already, so she was hoisted by his tail and one arm.

Jinx's first reaction; cling as if your life depended on it.

As she clinged to the alpha he climbed the walls.

Jinx was afraid; shaking once again and the only response to that was the slight rough purring of the hard meat carrying her.

"Aw'sa we need to get more warriors if we travel any further in here" Jinx knew that voice all too well, it was Torn.

Jinx wiggled a bit trying to get a better view.

She gasped and gave the alpha a small growl; because of her wiggling the alpha tightened its tail around her waist even more so.

"If we don't keep going Torn, Jin's could be turned into a queen hard meat" Aw'sa growled.

Torn chuckled nervously "That would be bad"

She rolled her eyes at Torn and shook her head.

Torn kept mumbling to himself about how he was going to skin the two guards alive once they found Jinx.

Torn was in another rumble till Aw'sa shushed him "Do you hear that?"

"Growling"

Both turned around to find five or so hard meats ready to attack.

Jinx was stuck watching the fight.

At first Torn and Aw'sa where winning till Torn was knocked out of the way from behind. That's about the time they all ganged up on Aw'sa. He held his own but more seem to be coming out of nowhere.

"AW'SA!" Jinx yelled out his name as a hard meat used its tail to cut him across the chest.

"Let me go Alpha, Aw'sa needs help!" Jinx screeched at the hard meat while trying to break free.

Thankfully Alpha wasn't on the wall to high and Jinx was able to land without much harm to herself.

She ran over to the now fallen Aw'sa, who was bleeding bright green blood.

Alpha had ran after her screeching at all the other hard meat telling them not to harm Jinx, or they'll meet there death.

Torn had popped up next to Aw'sa and Jinx "We have to get out of here now or we'll be stuck in here"

(Sorry if the part above sucks, I keep getting intruded by my wonderful family)

To Jinx's surprise Aw'sa lifted her up and started for the door.

"Aw'sa not to be a brat or anything but you may want to pick up the speed" Jinx muttered as one of the aliens was almost in grabbing distance of her.

Jinx's eyes widened "Torn give me a knife"

"What? Why" He questioned

A giant screech that could make any human turn into a puddle came from the alpha trailing fast behind them.

"Do you think that's a good thing to" Torn was cut off

"Just give her the damn knife Torn" Aw'sa yelled.

Torn handed one to her. She aimed, which was hard with all the bumpiness of Aw'sa's running, and hit her mark.

She had hit the smaller hard meat that was running in front of alpha which then caused the alien alpha to trip over his dead comrade.

"Close the doors" Aw'sa yelled to the guards that had been standing by the doors.

The three bearably made it past the closing doors.

Aw'sa put Jinx down and sat himself down. Both yautjas where breathing hard.

Jinx looked herself over finally able to see what the damage was.

It looked like she reopened her stitches, had about ten different big bruises on her arms, a broken lip, a few cuts on her face, and she was covered in Aw'sa's blood.

Jinx saw Aw'sa having a bit of trouble standing and he was losing a lot of blood "Torn please take Aw'sa to the doctor, NOW!"

Torn nodded and helped his friend to the hospital wing.

Jinx was taken there herself a few moments after Aw'sa by the guards (different guards than the ones that put her in with the hard meat).

"Oh my, another one?" The doc spoke more to himself than anyone else "Set the ooman down over there"

"No, I want her next to me" Aw'sa spoke weakly while pointing to the bed next to his.

Jinx hobbled over to where Aw'sa pointed to and sat down.

"You gonna be okay tough guy?" She asked her capture and friend.

He laughed "You're worried over something this small?"

Aw'sa was the first to be fixed. Jinx had said that she'd run off and go back to the hard meat if he wasn't taken care of first.

By now the adrenalin she had earlier had gone and she felt all the pain from her body.

"Now you little ooman, please take off your shirt" The doc had asked while getting a needle ready.

She started to fidget "Um can I keep my shirt on?"

Torn chuckled "No, you have wounds under their pet"

She slowly wrapped her arm around herself "I don't want to"

She unwillingly took off her shirt when Aw'sa threatened to cut it off.

At least she had a bra on.

After all the poke and probing Jinx was fixed but still in pain. As she was putting on her now clean shirt the doctor talked. Torn being the nice guy that he was cleaned it.

"Now ooman you are to stay away from any work from at least two days" The doc was cut off.

"She won't be doing any slavery work" Aw'sa growled.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Hey Aw'sa by any chance did you find something that maybe mine?"

Torn chuckled and placed her sketch book in her hands.

She squealed and hugged him "Thank you Torn!"

Aw'sa cut off the loving off by speaking "So what did you name the new hard meat?"

"Which one" She questioned with her normal head tilt.

"The one that was holding you" Aw'sa seemed to say uncomfortable with the idea of hard meat being so close to her.

"Well seeing as he or it was the superior to all the others it's got to be Alpha" She finished with a small smirk.

The doc had watched the friendly exchange "You two may leave when you wish and Aw'sa if you could tell your father to see me later, I have some things I wish to discuss with him"

"Of course" Was the normal reposes from Aw'sa.

Once Jinx was about to go out the door and back to her room Aw'sa grabbed her hand.

"Of course I could tell him that although we were going to see him now, you could join us if you like" Aw'sa spoke to the doctor.

The doctor knew from Aw'sa's tone that it wasn't a kind suggestion "Why not"

Jinx broke the silence walk "Hey Aw'sa, if elder ku'nok'mei is there can I give her the drawing she asked for?"

"I don't see why not" He smiled at her.

Jinx smiled back and started to swing her and Aw'sa's hands.

As the walk continued Jinx had started to think back to her time in the 'nest' as she started to call that room full of aliens. She remembered Aw'sa said something about how she could be turned into a queen hard meat.

So they know more than they'll tell me, she continued her thoughts; it's not the best time to ask questions.

"What's on your mind pet?" Torn asked with that smug smirk as always.

"Nothing important" She smirk right back.

Torn started to poke her in the side "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Torn stop it!" She giggled as he kept poking her in her ticklish spot.

Aw'sa's stern tone broke the happy atmosphere "Torn, Jin's, enough playing"

"Joy kill" Jinx muttered causing Torn to pat her on the head.

Being unable to yelling at him Jinx just rolled her eyes and huffed.

The four stopped in front of two huge golden doors and waited for them to open.

Once they came to the elders Jinx tried to pull her hand from Aw'sa, she stopped once he tighten his grip.

Still holding hands they bowed to the elders.

Jehden sneered at her as soon as they walked in.

"Stand my son. Tell me what happened to you and the little one?" The high elder spoke truly curious

Aw'sa spoke clear and loud "Two guards threw Jin's in with the hard meat"

The elder had a look of pure anger in his eyes "Did you get there names Jin's?"

Jinx looked at Aw'sa to make sure it was okay to talk, once he nodded she spoke "Only one"

"Tell me, who was it?"

"I believe the name was Rik'ni" Jinx's tone soft.

"I will look into it" He gave his word to Aw'sa.

"Elder Tori'hsan, if it counts for anything, if the ooman didn't get Aw'sa to me when she did he most likely would have died from blood loss." The dear doctor spoke out.

Jinx looked up at Aw'sa, who tightened his grip around her hand just a bit.

Tori'hsan looked at Jinx "Thank you Jin's, I owe you my son's life."

Jinx smiled as he bent down to eye level with her "I only really want his friendship, and maybe some pants"

Her smile grew three times bigger when the elder laughed loudly. His laughter was something of a purr mixed with a raspy roar that boomed off the walls.

"It seems you already have my son's friendship" He paused as he looked pointedly at their hands "And as for your pants, I'll see what I can do"

The elder took his seat once more "I have come to the conclusion that Jin's will be under the care of Aw'sa, Torn, and Hijut'tsi (Hien)"

They all bowed and said their goodbyes.

Just as they were about to leave Jinx got out of Aw'sa's grip and ran in front of Ku'nok'mei.

"This is for you elder Ku'nok'mei" Jinx handed her the picture.

She handed it to her brother "Brother please tell me what she drew"

Jinx finally got why the elder's eyes looked different, she was blind.

"It's a picture of you sister on the hunt." He paused.

"Detail please"

All the yautjas in the room listened to Ku'nok'wei's description of Jinx's drawing.

"You're wearing your awu'asa (armor) which is glittering in the light; you're roaring in victory while holding a queen hard meat head in your right hand and your spear in the other. The details on your spear show the story of paya (god) and your eyes show pure happiness and win in them."

Once her brother was finished telling her she pulled Jinx into a hug "Thank you so much for such a beautiful gift"

Jinx smiled and hugged back "I'm more than happy to give you something elder"

"You surely will make a wonderful yautja here my little sain'ja (warrior)" She smiled and softly laid a hand on Jinx's face.

Jinx bowed to the elders once more and run up to Aw'sa and Torn over by the doors.

"It seems you have three out of four elders that like you" Torn spoke as they walked back the room Jinx was giving earlier.

"What does Jehden have against oomans?" Jinx asked.

Aw'sa answered "No one really knows"

Once at the room Aw'sa told Jinx to gather her things.

Jinx's reaction to this "What things, a loin cloth and a pencil?"

"Wait, where are we going?" Jinx asked once she had her larger loin cloth and pencils in hand.

Aw'sa scooped her up "To my room Jin's(lol no love scene for you!) You were placed in my care first"

"So that means what?" Jinx got the idea but didn't want it to be true.

Torn spoke first "You're Aw'sa's pet"

She sighed "At least I'm Aw'sa's pet and not yours"

Torn had said he's good nights to both Jinx and Aw'sa and left them at their door.

"Close your eyes" Aw'sa whispered to her.

She didn't questioned just did as told.

"Open them" Aw'sa purred.

As soon as Jinx opened her eyes she gasped. The bed was huge! It was a giant hole in the floor filled with pillows and furs (the bed thing wasn't not my idea it's in another yautja story and I like the idea so yeah, sorry I don't remember the name if I came by it I swear I will give the author cedit).

As soon as Aw'sa put her down she dived onto the bed.

Aw'sa joined her and watch as she cuddled into one of many furs.

"Do you like your new home?" He asked while still slightly purring.

She rolled over to look at him "Yes I love it. Hey, um me being your pet changes nothing, I'm still gonna be rude, mean, and mostly a pain in the ass"

He patted her head "I wouldn't want you any other way pet"

She took a pillow and hit him in the face. "I'm not your pet!"

"Really?" Aw'sa asked while getting ready to pounce on her.

Jinx stood and smirked "Yep, it's the other way around, you're my pet!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yep I own nothing… sad isn't it?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Jinx was currently enjoying her freedom from her monthly friend. She had found out this morning once she went to the bath room. She also freaked Aw'sa out when she came running out of the bath room jumping up and down in happiness. Jinx was alone now, Aw'sa said he had some "business" to take care of, Jinx didn't mind too much but thanks to her freedom, she started to become sneakier.

She had wandered around the apartment like home she shared with Aw'sa, yes since Jinx thought of her friend as her pet- HE was living with HER. She just loved her logical way of thinking. The reason behind why she was wandering was the fact she wanted to scare the crap outta Aw'sa. She would find a place to hide and then pounce on him.

Jinx smirked evilly to herself at the thought. Just as Jinx was able to crawl under the couch she heard the front door open. Her eyes followed the three pairs of Yautja feet. She smiled once she saw the pale white skinned feet of Aw'sa.

"Jin's, we have company" Aw'sa said waiting for her to pop her head out from behind a doorway.

Jinx silently giggled when she heard Aw'sa mumble to himself "Where could that ooman be now?"

She readied herself and pounced.

Jinx blinked three times as she saw Aw'sa a few feet away from where she was hovering.

Aw'sa stood there smirking as Jinx tilted her head.

"Hello pet" Torn purred while holding her in his arms.

Jinx pull her upper body arms length away from Torn and looked between Aw'sa and him "How in the HELL did you get in the way of my attack on Aw'sa?"

"Aren't you happy to see me pet?" Torn asked while still purring slightly.

"Yeah hi, hello, what's up, how are ya! Now tell me how this" Jinx did some weird hand motions "happened?"

Aw'sa, Hien, and Torn just looked at her.

"Fine I give up" She sighed and let herself flopped onto Torn.

Hien was the first speak up "Why does the pup smell different?"

Jinx smiled but said nothing.

"I believe it has to do with her not having her period" Aw'sa spoke softly.

Torn purred louder "That means the pets ready to mate then!"

Jinx hissed "Don't you dare…"

"But I want a million little pets to hunt and play with" Torn whined. (I know at least half the people who read this part are either smiling or laughing)

She hissed louder and added a bit more animalistic noise "If you even try I will not think twice in killing you Torn"

The three were a little startled at how similar Jinx's hiss sounded like the Xenomorph.

Torn let her down slowly.

"Thank you" Jinx stated calmly and walked over to Hien. She hugged his waist and looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes "Will you tell me a story Hien?"

Hien laughed and put a large hand on top of her head "You know I would love to little one, but we have busy day ahead of us"

"Great, so I'm gonna be stuck in here while you three go out and have fun" Jinx pouted and sat down on the couch.

Torn smirked and looked to Aw'sa. Jinx followed his gaze and saw the look on Aw'sa's face.

She stood and gave him a questioning raised eye brow "What are you two planning?"

"You're going to be coming with us, but in order for that to happen, you're going to have to get a bath and wear the correct clothing for a pet." Aw'sa spoke the whole time with the smuggest smirk.

"I see, well then..." Jinx darted into the other room.

Torn went after her yelling "Come on Jin's! You're just making this a lot more fun for me"

Jinx knew it too, but she be damned if she'd make it easy for the boys to dress her like a Barbie doll.

"Heh, got you Jin's" Aw'sa said while putting her over his shoulder.

"This isn't fair, let me go!" She yelled and pounded on his back.

After a very long and odd bath and Jinx's rant about how much she hated Yautja and their love for almost no clothing, she went into the living room where the three full grown predators had waited for her.

Jinx sighed and glared at Aw'sa "This is worse than the two times my size loin cloth."

Jinx was wearing as always a loin cloth but now had a tub top like bra on for a top. She was forced to put on a gold arm band on her left and a fishnet type of fingerless glove on her right. Her red hair was pulled half up in a bun while letting the rest fall. Her ears filled with six earrings and her belly button ring showed.

"I had no clue you had so many piercings little one" Hien spoke slightly amused at all the jewelry she had on her.

Jinx smiled "I can't help but like them, just be happy it didn't get my tattoos"

"So um why do I have to dress like a huntress slut?" Jinx questioned while crossing her arms.

Torn jumped up from his seat "It's mating season, and we have to greet another tribe."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Jinx sighed

Hien smirked "Aw'sa wants to show off his newest pet and trophy"

She scoffed "That's all I am to you two, isn't it. What if I don't want to go? Hum?"

"I see Jin's is giving you some trouble as I expected" Jinx snapped her head around to see Aw'sa's father.

Aw'sa stood tall "Yes, well she can be a hand full but nothing I can't handle"

Jinx laughed loudly "Tell that to your bite mark I gave you"

The Elder patted Jinx on her head "I see you have the fight of a Yautja in you"

As the four grown Yautja talked among themselves Jinx went to the door.

"And where do you think you're going little one?" Hien asked catching sight of her.

Jinx smiled sweetly "Oh you know just gonna hide out with the hard meat till the visit is over"

"There is nothing to worry about, the clan is a sister clan of ours." Aw'sa's father went over to Jinx "Besides, I'm more than sure you'll enjoy yourself."

Jinx sighed "Fine… but no mating for me thanks"

Hien chuckled "Tell that to males who try to mate you, but it's not ooman mating season"

She watched as the two older Yautja walked through the door.

"Come Jin's" Was all Aw'sa said as he followed suit.

She did as told and stayed near Aw'sa's side. Once they turned down several different hallways she knew where they were heading, the greeting hall. As they got closer the sounds of a good time grew louder, causing Jinx to slow down and once Torn passed by she came to a halt all together.

"Jin's?" Aw'sa looked back when he didn't see her next to him. All four of the predators looked back at her.

She looked at them blankly for a few seconds and then to the floor. Jinx hated crowds, along with unwanted attention, and the thought of being somewhere without anyone to help her scared her something horrid. Sure there was Aw'sa, Hien, and Torn but they'd be busy trying to find a good female and mate. What would she be doing? Keeping a group of predators entertained?

"Pup, are you okay?" Hien asked taking a few steps towards her.

She gave a slight smile "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Don't we have meeting to get to?"

For a minute they stared at her and then started on their way.

"Jin's, is there anything you want to tell me?" Aw'sa said once she was near him.

"Yeah, pick a nice mate that I'll get along with" Jinx answered without looking at him.

Just as Aw'sa was about to say something they made it to the greeting hall door.

"Tari'hsan (Tary ha san)!" A female Yautja yelled and went over to the high elder.

Aw'sa's father greeted the female with an forearm hold "Set'mi'wei (Sit me oo wee) my old friend"

Jinx did her damnest to hide behind Torn.

"And who is that?" Set'mi'wei asked as she caught sight of Jinx.

Torn pulled her in front of himself "This is Jin's"

"She's my son's new pet" Tari'hsan spoke with a grin as Seti'mi'wei got closer to her.

Jinx kept her mouth shut but gave Aw'sa a look that said 'I am not your pet'

"Odd how we both end up with pets at the same time" Set'mi'wei laughed. "Jin's meet Ki'li (Kyle)"

Jinx looked at Kyle. He looked like a football player and he was defiantly older than her, but not too much older. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. It seemed while Jinx was sizing Kyle up he was doing the same to her.

"Jinx, that's a weird name" Kyle smiled.

Her first reaction, show that she doesn't care for him "Thanks, I pride myself in being weird"

Set'mi'wei grinned "I like Jin's, she has spirit"

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I've never met another human with the name Jinx before" Kyle tried to be nice.

She rolled her eyes "It's better than Kyle."

"Jin's" Aw'sa started to scold her.

Jinx shrugged her shoulders "I don't play nice with my own species."

"Come on little one, let's go sit down." Hien led her to a seat in the corner before she could rip Kyle apart.

Jinx spoke while looking around the room "Sorry you're stuck with me Hien, if you want you can go off, I won't be any trouble."

"Who said I'd be mating? I've had my fair share and you're as much my pet as Aw'sa's and Torn's, you're a special ooman Jin's, if I leave you alone there is no telling what could happen." Hien laid a soft hand on top of her head. "Besides, I need to make sure you tell every male no to mating, we can't have Torn getting what he wants now can we?"

She grinned and looked up at him "You're reading my mind. You always do know how to make me smile though"

"You have a nice smile Jinx" Kyle popped in to the conversation.

Jinx glared at him and then gave him a grin "Now tell me Kyle, are you stupid or just stubborn because I had one of my own Yautja take me away from you so I wouldn't rip you apart."

He put his hands up "Sorry. I just figure you'd like to talk to one of your own kind."

"If I didn't wanna talk to you before why would I want to talk to you now?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

Looking around, all the Yautja were having a great time. The younger where pairing up while the older would sit around in groups laughing and catching up. Food started to be put out.

Hien shook he's head at the two young oomans "Jin's just give Ki'li a chance; it'll be good for you to make a friends with another ooman."

Jinx pouted and crossed her arms "Fine, I'll try to be nice."

"Oh thank you so kindly oh goddess Jinx" Kyle joked.

"Finally someone who sees my greatness" Jinx laughed while Hien grinned.

Hien grabbed a piece of meat "Seems Ki'li isn't as annoying as you'd think. You two should get along just fine."

"So how'd you become a pet?" Kyle asked as he sat down next to her.

Jinx rolled her eyes but smiled "I was stalked and then stolen. What about you?"

Kyle sighed "A group of my friends and I went camping. Our whole group was taken over. Each one of us was either sold or put to labor. At first I was a type of gladiator and was forced to fight other humans and animals. There came a point where my mistress became fully interested in me and well, made me her pet."

"Well, that story is quiet awesome but if you knew my whole story you'd be freaked out." Jinx grinned.

While the two pets had entrained themselves Hien had joined one of the nearby groups as to give them some space and keep an eye on them.

"Try me Jinx" Kyle said poking her arm.

Jinx shook her head "Nope, I don't feel I need to tell you nor do I feel it would matter. So ha!"

Kyle smiled and pointed past Jinx "Look… guess our masters will be mating together."

Jinx saw Aw'sa and Set'mi'wei getting ready to walk out of the room together, enjoying each other's company. Something made her very upset with Aw'sa. He was never that easy going when she was with him, hell the whole time she was with him from being taken to becoming his pet , Aw'sa was always this moody up tight 'I don't need anyone's help' Yautja. She was supposed to be his pet, his baby in a way, and there he was going off with Set'mi'wei to pay attention to her every need while she was to sit and be forced into trying to enjoy herself with talking to another human.

"Jinx? Is something wrong?" Kyle asked see the look of confusion and hurt on her face.

Jinx rubbed the back of her neck "I'm fine just kinda off. So um, whatca wanna do?"

She knew the best thing she could do was to get her mind off the a-hole that was her master.

"How about we have something to eat first?" Kyle smiled to her, hoping for one back, but she couldn't force one. "Then I'll show you something cool, kay?"

Jinx gave a heartless chuckle "Sure "

She went to grab some meat off a tray till a Yautja slapped it away.

"Hey!" Jinx hissed at first till she saw who the hand belonged to "Gin' mounar, why'd you?"

Gin'mounar held out a different piece of meat for her "Eat this, what you where grabbing would have made you sick."

Jinx grinned at him "Thank you"

The Yautja patted her head "Someone has to look after you, while others enjoy themselves and forget about the special little ooman, but don't get too comfortable with it."

"Kay, thank you still" Jinx smiled and placed her own hand on top of his.

"Jin's..." Hein stood behind her while saying her name with a soft warning rumble. "Don't you have work to attend to, bad blood"

Gin'mounar glared at him but said nothing while placing a tray in front of her after which he walked off.

"Hien, he helped me. You could be just a tad bit nicer to him." Jinx gave the male a look.

Hien shook his head and gathered some food and put it on her plate "I know, that's why I didn't get hostile. He may be nice to you Jinx but don't be fooled, he is a bad blood."

"What's a bad blood?" Jinx asked, clearly having no clue, though from the sound of it… it wasn't a good thing.

Kyle answered her "A bad blood is a type a Yautja criminal. It's something best left unasked."

She made a mental note to ask Torn later on.

From there Jinx munched on the food Hien had put on her plate.

Once Jinx finished her food she wondered what Kyle was going to show her "So what's this thing you wanna show me?"

Kyle grinned at her "Not thing, things. Hope you like animals."

That had gotten Jinx's mind turning. Maybe it was one of the skeleton animals she saw in the trophy room. Heh, maybe a dinosaur!

By the time Kyle finished his food Jinx was having trouble containing herself.

When the two were just about out the sliding door, Hien spotted them.

"And where would my pup and the clan leader's pet be going?"

Jinx stood looking up at him with a grin on her face "Hien, Kyle's just gonna show me something, can I please go, please!?"

Hien stared at Jinx's pleading eyes, to him it was just like your grandchild asking for something they shouldn't have, but you're unable to say no.

"Be back here in two earth hours or I'll be forced to come find you" He spoke while shaking his head a tad though a smirk could be heard in his voice.

Jinx quickly hugged the Yautja around the waist while muttering a thank you and then processed (sp?) to drag Kyle out the door.

The two wandered the hallways with little trouble, seems everyone was too busy getting it on for them to care about two ooman pets walking around without a Yautja master.

Kyle stopped in front of a door and turned to Jinx "Okay this is the place. You have to swear not to scream and listen to me."

Jinx rolled her eyes but nodded. She thought to herself 'what could be worse than one of the Xenomorph?'

Slowly they crept into the room. When Kyle turned the lights on Jinx was shocked. In the room, no, the room itself was a stable for some type of beast.

Jinx started to go near a pen to get a closer look.

"Don't get too close Jinx, I don't need your friend Hien ripping out my throat because you did something stupid." Kyle said with a slight smile.

Staring at one she started to piece together what it looked like to her. It had a head, face and ears like a rhino with three triceratops like horns. Its body was lean like a tiger's while the rear legs resembled an elephant's and the front a lion's . Its body was also armored like an armadillo and lastly its tail was stumpy like a turtles but bigger considering the beast was about the size of a large dog. The coloring of its body was shades of browns and yellows while its eyes were black.

"What are they?" Jinx asked in awe.

Kyle stood next to her "Hunting dogs. Alien style. The Yautja call them gengee or hunting gengee."

Jinx went closer to the pen. "This one looks a little wider than the others"

Kyle nodded his head "It's because this one is a pregnant female. Judging by the size of her, she's most likely about five months along."

"How long do they go for a term?" Jinx tilted at the mother to be alien animal.

"Normally six months, but sometimes seven, give or take a few days."

Jinx wished she could get in the pen and see the old girl "Do you know her name?"

Kyle sighed "The Yautja don't give them names just numbers. I think they do it so they don't get attached but that's just my guess."

"Well that's not right" Jinx spoke a bit angry and then smirked "We'll just have to give you a name now won't we."

The alien animal tilted its head at Jinx and slowly started to come toward them.

Kyle hopped down "Okay time to get down Jinx, these guys aren't house hold pets."

"Oh for the love of" Jinx paused and looked at the only other human "So what, if you can't give them some kind of trust how are they to trust you?"

Smiling she looked at the beast, only a foot away "Isn't that right Big Mama?"

Kyle watched in amazement as the normally aggressive beast turned into a huge cuddly alien dog as Jinx petted it.

Looking in 'Big Mama's' eye Jinx whispered to her "You're gonna be a wonderful mother"

"How?" Kyle choked out as he slowly started to come forward.

Jinx laughed "What's the matter Kyle, never seen an animal lover? Here give me your hand"

Jinx took his wrist and had Big Mama smell his palm after which she held his open hand in front of Big Mama's nose. Slowly the beast placed its snout into it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Jinx snickered.

Kyle smiled sweetly at her "I'm guessing your way with animals is what made you a pet to a Yautja"

Jinx chuckled thinking about the day she first met Aw'sa "Something like that"

Both human's hopped down from the rails of the pen.

Jinx was the first to speak "So, how long have we been here?"

"Not too sure, we should head back just to be safe." Kyle answered.

Half way back to the greeting hall Kyle looked to Jinx "So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Um, what about our masters and aren't you suppose to leave soon?" Jinx titled her head at him.

Kyle grinned at her "I'm taking this is your first mating season. Both our masters will be too busy with each other to watch over us and mating season lasts a month."

What Kyle just told her made her very uneasy and totally upset.

She faked a smile "Sure, why not."

Just as they walked in the door Hien stood in front of them.

"I was just about to come looking for you two." Hien looked down at Jinx, who seemed to be slightly upset "Did you have fun pup?"

Jinx nodded her head yes.

Hien watched the two ommans and gazed down at Kyle as to ask what had happened to make his pup so unlike herself.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Hien picked Jinx up and held her "Come along Jin's, I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

She wrapped her arms slightly around the Yautja's neck while resting her head on his shoulder "Bye Kyle. Thanks for putting up with me. Guess I'll see you tomorrow or later."

"Pup… what's bothering you?" Hien questioned once out of ear shot of the greeting hall.

Jinx gave an angry huff before growling out "Aw'sa"

Hien was shocked to hear the tone of voice she used "Would you like to talk about it?"

She turned her head to the side as he looked at her "No… thank you"

Hien knocked on the door to Aw'sa's apartment before entering to the living room.

"Hein." Aw'sa's tone of voice sounded pleased.

The older Yautja male placed Jinx on her feet. Turning around she saw something she'd hated, Aw'sa being held by Set'mi'wei.

Jinx started off to the bedroom "I'm going to bed, I don't feel so good."

"Sorry little spirit, but you won't be sleeping in the bedroom tonight" Set'mi'wei purred out.

Jinx spotted short and turned her head towards Aw'sa "Aw'sa?"

"You heard Set'mi'wei" Aw'sa grumbled out.

Jinx snapped "That's it. I don't give Cjit about you leaving me in the greeting hall while you went off to fuck her and didn't even tell me. But now in a place I'm supposed to call HOME while I'm feeling sick to my damn stomach I can't even go into the bed I've been using for the pass week. I don't need nor want this shit."

She paused from her rant to grab what little was hers and stopped in front of an open door leading to the hall way "All I can say is that at least the hard meat actually gave a damn about me and my wellbeing. I'm starting to think I should have stayed in the nest with them instead of saving your fucking life."

"Fuck you, Fuck you, and thank you" She pointed while speaking first at Aw'sa then Set'mi'wei and finally Hien "With that I bid you all good night"

As soon as the door shut Hien looked at Aw'sa and shook his head. "I don't know what you did but you'd best make it right, soon."

Where she was going and what Jinx was doing she didn't really know and didn't seem to care either. Holding her drawing book and pencil folded up in her bigger loin cloth she stood in the door way of the greeting hall. Scanning the room her eyes fell on a familiar Yautja with green eyes.

Walking over to the table filled with Yautja warriors Jinx tugged on Torn's hand.

"Pet?" He asked looking at her "What's wrong?"

At first Jinx went to speak but couldn't find her words, instead she just through her little arms around him.

Torn picked her up and held her while purring to calm her. "Tell me what's wrong, pet. Torn's here"

She couldn't help the silent tears from falling "Aw'sa's an ass hole… Can I stay with you?"

Torn had grinned "You can stay with me for as long as you like. Do you want me to beat some since into the ass hole?"

She sat there being held listening to Torn purring for her, it was making her sleepy.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Torn questioned while rubbing a big clawed hand softly on her back to help sooth her.

"No, not yet. Can we just stay like this for a little longer?" Jinx asked while cuddling into his neck.

Torn's voice was soft, kind and gentle "Anything you want Jin's"

As Jinx fell into a deep sleep Torn was still enjoying the slight conversation with the group he was sitting with.

"Torn, I'd never think you'd be such a push other" A female smiled.

He laughed slightly "Just shows how much you know about me."

"Why don't you come find us when you have some time away from your pet"

Torn looked at Jinx's sleeping form and tear streaked cheeks "I don't think I'll find time for mating this season."

(yep, Jinx is staying with Torn for a month)

Jinx woke up in a bed. Confused Jinx got out of the bed and started to look around. The place wasn't as big as Aw'sa's but it had a much more home-y feeling to it. Walking into the living room she found her things on the coffee table. Off the left of the living room was a small kitchen just big enough for two Yautja to sit and eat in. From there if you went to the next room it was weapons and trophy room which led back to the bedroom. Finally she found the bathroom which was the door right of the living room, it was about the same size as the kitchen. All in all the biggest room was the bedroom.

"I see my pets up" Torn spoke while coming in the door.

She smiled and nodded her head "Yeah. Your place isn't as big as Aw'sa's but I like it better."

Torn went into the kitchen laughing "Good! Come here, I've got some food for you."

Jinx went to stand over by him.

Torn handed her the fruit and ruffled her hair "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?" She sighed looking at the apple he gave her.

Torn raised an eyebrow "No, I'm sure I'll be able to hear it from Hien but I figured you'd like to make it clear to me what really happened."

"I got angry with Aw'sa…" Jinx paused toying with her apple "Because I guess I was jealous, of how he treated Set'mi'wei and acted around her. But when Set'mi'wei told me, while I didn't feel too well, that I wasn't allowed to go to sleep in the bed I've been sharing with Aw'sa and he agreed with her when I looked to him. From there I snapped and told him and his mate off."

Torn scooped her up "That's my pet!"

Jinx giggled as he threw her on to the couch.

"So I'm not gonna get in trouble for…"

"Ha. No you are not and will not. I, Torn, believe you acted correctly." Torn spoke in a stern tone that didn't last long.

"Yes elder Torn, sir." She stood and gave him a salute.

Torn stooped down to look at Jinx "Pet… you do know that because of me having to take care of you I won't be able to mate… which means I may just settle for you"

Jinx glared at him "Not even if my life depended on it Torn"

"We'll see pet. After all who did you come to when you had gotten into a fight with Aw'sa?" Torn stood and crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyed and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

"Thank you Torn. Even though you're a horrible person, I still love you" She said before giving him a kiss on the mandibles.

Torn purred and held her closer to him "I could get use to this Jin's"

After Jinx took a bath and put on her normal clothes Torn and Jinx went to the greeting hall to meet up with friends.

Walking in Aw'sa saw Jinx and Torn, holding hands like the last time Aw'sa had done it, but from the looks of it she didn't pull away.

Torn caught Aw'sa staring and gave the other male a glare and scooped Jinx up.

"What are you doing?" Jinx whispered to Torn.

He whispered back "Making Aw'sa see what he's missing and how stupid he is."

She smiled and held back a chuckle "Let me help you with that."

Jinx put her arms around his neck and started to nudge into his neck and shoulder while giving a soft purr of her own.

"Pet, you're killing me here" Torn spoke with a soft purr.

"So that's where you had went off to last night"

Jinx stopped what she was doing and jumped onto Hien.

"Hien, I'm sorry for what happened last night and you having to see me like that" She gave the older male a kiss on the cheek "Sorry again"

"It's fine pup, I understand better than you'd think" Hien put her down.

Jinx started to look around "So have you seen Kyle?"

"Right here Jinx" He popped out from behind Hien.

She smiled at up at him. "Hey. So whatca wanna do?"

"How about a little war?" Kyle smirked holding up a deck of cards.

"And I win again!" Jinx declared while taking the last of Kyle's cards.

Right around the fourth game that Jinx won a lot of the Yautja, those who didn't have mating on the mind, came to watch her beat the snot out of Kyle.

Kyle sighed, losing for the tenth time in a row "How about we do something different?"

She giggled "Sure, what else you have in mind?"

The male ooman smile and held up a book "Reading out loud?"

"In front of all the Yautja?" Jinx questioned.

Torn stroked her hair "Go ahead pet, read to us"

She sighed; she couldn't get out of this one.

Once half way through the first book Jinx had to stop. The crowd that happened to show up was breath taking; even some of the mothers sat their children down to listen to the story.

Torn happened to be a very good owner. He'd get her a drink and something to eat when Kyle and Jinx switched places.

Jinx had been spending most of her time in the greeting hall with Kyle and the other Yautja: it was funny you could just about ask any Yautja who Jinx was and they'd know.

Today Jinx had decided to stay in and enjoy some alone time. She was currently in the middle of drawing Big Mama when Torn came walking in with dinner.

"Hey pet, what have you been up to?" He asked setting down the food in the kitchen.

Jinx licked her lips "Drawing a hunting Gengee, Kyle showed me one and I named her Big Mama cause she's gonna have a litter soon"

Torn sat down and put her in his lap "Yep that's a hunting gengee alright, you didn't get too close I hope, they're dangerous."

"Right" Jinx felt Torn need not know what happened "Anyways, I also drew Gin'mouna and Alpha."

Torn gave her a look "Why in paya's name would you draw a hard meat and a bad blood?"

"Because I've had questions in the back of my mind that have been nagging at me but I haven't found the right time to ask." Jinx spoke truthfully.

Torn sighed "Ask away Jin's"

"I've seen the way Aw'sa and Gin'mouna give each other hateful glares, like something big and personal happened." She waited for the slight sting of bringing Aw'sa up to go away.

"It happened a long time. Gin'mouna use to be part of our group, he was and is still our blood brother. The three of us, Aw'sa Gin'mouna and myself that is, use to be the best of the best. Till Gin'mouna and Aw'sa had a falling out. I had tried to figure out what really went on but neither of them wanted to tell me. Gin'mouna had attacked Aw'sa on one of our hunts, which is a very dishonorable thing to do. Since then Gin'mouna was stated to be a bad blood and put to slavery." Torn finished with is eyes closed remembering the details.

She felt bad for bringing up such a painful subject "Sorry for asking… But Gin'mouna has been nothing but nice to me, sure at first he didn't like me. And who knows, Aw'sa's proven he can be an ass, so it could have been his fault."

Torn nodded his head "Very true. Now for bringing up such a painful memory I'll need a kiss to make it better."

Jinx rolled her eyes and gave the big baby three kisses; one on the forehead and one on both sides of his mandibles.

"Happy now you over grown lizard?" She asked while sitting back down.

Torn purred to her "Content"

"While on the subject, you never told me that there were Yautja slaves."

The Yautja nodded his head "Most of them are criminals, others born into slavery, and then some do the labor to pay debts."

Everything was silent for a minute.

"It's my turn to ask a question." Torn paused to see Jinx shrug her shoulder in a 'yeah sure' way "I've heard about that ooman baby maker you protected. Aw'sa told me about how you hated her but were once friends with her. What happened?"

"Well, to be honest it was both our doing for the falling out we had. Way back when I was like ten we were best friends, knew anything and everything about each other. One day we had started to talk about our other friends, she told me I wasn't her best friend; that I wasn't the closet person to her… or I guess in your case that I wasn't her blood sister. It had hurt me but I put it aside, thinking better than to hold it against her. Her saying what she said to me, I had started to get more friends, closer friends. Well, one day when I decided to go and sleepover another friend's house, she called me. She wanted me to come over and spend time with her but in order for me to do that I'd have to break the plans I made. I told her sorry but no, that I had already made plans. After that things had started to get weird till finally we stopped talking to one another. It wasn't till two years later that we'd started talking again and put the past behind us and even though I forgave her I've never trust her again." Jinx finish staring off into space.

Torn brought her close to him and started purr while playing with her hair "I'm sorry to hear that pet, but you won't have to deal with that here. You always have Hien and I… and Aw'sa once he gets his head back on straight"

"Thanks. It's part of the reason why I don't really trust anyone." She sighed; somehow she had felt hollow on the inside.

Torn perked up "You trust me, right?"

Jinx gave a dry laugh "Oh please like I'd tell you EVERYTHING about me. I'm truthful but when it comes to my secrets, they're life changing and view changing things. Things that could make or break someone."

Torn pouted at her.

"But the fact I just told you what happened between me and Melissa means I'm starting to trust you." She grinned as Torn tossed her down on the couch and hovered above her.

"Good" He purred before tickling her.

As days passed Jinx had gotten more and more comfortable with having Torn take care of her and Kyle had became a friend. But she grew apart from Aw'sa quiet fast. Mating season was just about coming to an end, only three days where left of it.

Kyle had sworn to take Jinx to see Big Mama one last time before she moved with the sister clan when they left.

The two humans walked there now with Torn and Hien tailing them. Once they got there, they had a good shock.

Big Mama was having her litter. A few Yautja told them to stay back while two others tried to get in the pen with her but she flailed around making it so they were unable to help her give birth.

"We need Elder Set'mi'wei in here NOW!"

Someone left to get her. The elder and her mate, Aw'sa, came running in.

"If she continues to keep us out we may have to kill her and cut out the pups." Set'mi'wei spoke to one of her men.

Jinx grew angry at the clan leader and turned to Kyle "And this is what happens when your animal doesn't trust you."

Everyone watched as Jinx walked over to the pen.

"Jin's" The voice of Aw'sa sounded above the other two Yautja yelling to her.

Hopping into the pen she could see that Set'mi'wei holding him back while Kyle told Torn and Hien to trust her.

At first the gengee was ready to attack her till she started to talk to it.

"Hey Big Mama. I see its time for you to become a mom." Jinx's voice was gentle and calming.

Slowly the animal came to her, letting her touch it and take hold of its front horn.

"Come on Mama, let's go to the back of the pen to give you some room." Jinx led her to a soft spot "Come on Big Mama, lay down and rest."

The beast sat down at first and then laid down with Jinx following her down.

"Mama, I'm sorry but I don't know the first thing about what I'm supposed to do in order help you, so if you could trust me and let one of the others come in to help." Jinx questioned and waited for some kind of sign that she agreed.

When Jinx waved for someone to come in the whole group started, causing Big Mama to start to get up.

Jinx growled out at the Yautja "Stop. Did you idiots not hear what I said, one! Set'mi'wei, get in here."

"Calm down, they'll listen Mama… and if they don't feel free to hurt them." Jinx spoke calmly as Set'mi'wei came over.

After one long hour Big Mama gave birth to five brown little pups: four girls and one boy.

It was time for her to get out but before that she whispered what a wonder job the new mother had done and that all her babies where just as perfect as her.

As she was just about to leave the pen the little boy came running to her bopping into her heels.

Unable to help herself, Jinx picked the pup up and held him.

He made cute little happy noises and went to sleep on her.

"Kyle come here" Jinx whispered with a loving smile on.

Kyle grinned at the little brown thing "Hard to believe something as small as him will grow to be huge."

Set'mi'wei came over to them "It seems the little boy thinks you're his mother. Sadly that means he won't feed from anyone else but you, not even his real mother."

"Then let me take him. I'll take care of him." Jinx asked hoping the leader would allow it.

The elder smiled at her "Very well. Thank you for helping Jin's. If we had to do it the other way, we would have lost our best hunting Gengee and could have lost the whole litter as well."

Kyle poked its little nose where its horn would grow in "What you gonna name it?"

"Rhino" Jinx answered while laying loving eyes on him. "Could you hold him a sec while I get out?"

Kyle carefully took Rhino from her arms and gave him back once she was out of the pen.

Torn and Hien looked at the little gengee pup.

"Well, now you have your own hunting gengee" Hien patted Jinx on the head "Like a real hunter"

Everyone started out the door, all but the men who were the stable hands.

"Jin's… I'm sorry for what happened between Aw'sa and you. It was mostly my fault. I should have noticed how much he meant to you. You had even marked him. Please forgive me." Set'mi'wei bowed her head to show respect.

"You're forgiven Set'mi'wei but the one at fault is Aw'sa. That much I'm sure we can agree on." Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes overlooking the implying tone the female gave.

Set'mi'wei gave a hearty laugh "Yes that we can, little spirit, that we can."

They had dropped Set'mi'wei and Kyle off and now Aw'sa while Jinx was going to continue on till Aw'sa said her name.

"Jin's"

She stared at him "What?"

Aw'sa took a minute "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. Please come home. I've missed you."

"We have a lot to talk about…" Jinx continued to stare him down.

Aw'sa nodded his head "Much."

Walking in she could hear Torn whining about having to give up his pet.

She sat down as Aw'sa closed and locked the door.

"Did you have fun mating?" Jinx couldn't help the slight hiss that came out with the words.

Aw'sa winced "I couldn't. After our fight… I had gone into a sort of depression. Then seeing you be so clearly comfortable with Torn, it drove me mad. I understand what I did and I'm sorry. You're not only my pet you're my friend, I shouldn't have treated you so horribly. I shouldn't have left you without telling you and making sure you were okay with it. I shouldn't have put my pleasure over your health and I should have considered you're feelings. I'm truly and deeply sorry. I just want my Jinx back."

She tilted her head and with the most serious face spoke "Well. That will be a problem."

Aw'sa looked so ill at the moment. "Why?"

"Because it's not just me anymore, it's Rhino too" Jinx grinned as Aw'sa gave out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He walked over and sat down next to her "That just means one more to the family."

She smiled up at him and let the familiar purr of Aw'sa wash over her.

"I can't be too mad at you, after all you are still male and as such you do have needs." Jinx looked down at Rhino "Why must you be a boy, must I stay the only female in our family?"

The next day Jinx had helped Set'mi'wei understand how to get the hunting gengee to trust them while of course keeping little Rhino with her. Not like she could leave him alone if she wanted to, the little brat would just follow her. Set'mi'wei in turn helped Jinx find out what to expect from a growing gengee. She even gave Jinx all the food the little guy would need for the next few weeks while he was still on a liquid diet.

By the end of the day Jinx had grew to like Set'mi'wei. Set'mi'wei had also said that if Aw'sa had ever looked to have her mate Set'mi'wei's own pet had first dibs, Kyle blushed the darkest red she'd ever seen.

Before she knew it, it was time to say good bye to her new friends. She stood by Aw'sa's side with Torn by her other.

Kyle walked over to her "Well, it was awesome meeting you Jinx. Can't wait till next mating season, so we can hang out."

"It was nice meeting you too Kyle, by the next time you see us, Rhino will have teeth" She laughed watching as Rhino started to gum Kyle's hand to death.

Jinx looked up at the Yautja female that stood behind Kyle.

Set'mi'wei moved Kyle out of the way so she could kneel to Jinx's height. "Little spirit, you are always welcome in my clan. I want you to have this as a gift."

Set'mi'wei put a bone and gold bracelet that was hers on Jinx's wrist.

With that the sister clan left till the next mating season.

**A special thanks to:**

**8yume: I have yet to figure out whom she'll really end up with, but Torn's looking like a pretty good choice right now.**

**Watergoddesskasey: Thank you!**

**GypsyWitchBaby: I make the chapters on the longer side because I can't update like I wish I could. Jinx's bonding time with the yautja is VERY important.**

**XxDevilQueenxX: thanks for the awesome~ and I'm not sure if there will be a love scene for the story.**

**Backwaterplanet: Glad you like it!**

**BritneyMc0206: All shall be clear to you in the end!**

**Midnight84118: Thank you, already started on the next chapter.**

**Artemis450: You're welcome and thank you for the review!**

**Horser01: Thanks! Happy you liked it so much.**

**Linda Chicana: Welp here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it!**

**CallMeSweetie: I try to make Jinx fun, don't worry over Alpha too much, now I'll shut up before I give anything away.**

** : Torn is my favorite even though Aw'sa was and is the main Yautja. Go figure. Thanks!**

**Ojamajo Komatsu: Here is the next chapter my dear, and I'll be continue this story till the ending no need to worry.**

**D'at gal: Thank you, but I don't believe this story is all that it could be.**


End file.
